Hat full of stars
by maralice-chan
Summary: Após ter a série em que era o antagonista cancelada, Jensen recebe a proposta de dirigir e escrever uma série de sucesso onde o protagonista, Jared Padalecki, é considerado um ator um tanto mimado e problemático. Ainda assim, Jensen aceita o desafio e sem saber que ele e Jared já haviam se encontrado antes, vai tentar domar o gênio difícil da estrela do programa.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Hat full of stars

**Autora: **Maralice-chan

Após ter a série em que era o antagonista cancelada, Jensen recebe a proposta de dirigir e escrever uma série de sucesso onde o protagonista, Jared Padalecki, é considerado um ator um tanto mimado e problemático. Ainda assim, Jensen aceita o desafio e sem saber que ele e Jared já haviam se encontrado antes, vai tentar domar o gênio difícil da estrela do programa.

******Fandom: **Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **Claro que nenhuma personalidade presente nessa história me pertence ou tem os relacionamentos apresentados aki.

**Observação: **Essa é minha primeira fic no , por isso estou meio que aprendendo a postar aqui... Então ainda estou meio perdida com essa coisa de avisos e classificação e tal... Se eu estiver fazendo errado ou se for possível melhorar, aceito dicas, ok?

**Avisos: **Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo homossexual, possiveis palavrões e linguagem pesada. É possível que tenha cenas de violência. Ainda não sei... Então, só leia se estiver preparado.

Jensen estreitou os olhos focalizando a cena. Um homem alto, 1 metro e 90 no mínimo, olhos esverdeados, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, aparentando ter cerca de 30 anos se aproximava sorrateiro de outro homem pouco mais velho, mais baixo, moreno, trajando um sobretudo preto. O restaurante meia boca de beira de estrada estava lotado, era a hora do rush, e ninguém pareceu notar a aproximação. Postando-se atrás do homem de sobretudo enquanto ele se servia do bufe, o outro enfiou a mão dentro de seu bolso. Foi tão rápido que Jensen mal conseguiu acompanhar seu movimento. Num minuto a mão do homem estava lá e no outro já estava de volta em seu bolso e ele se afastava a passos firmes e rápidos. O homem de sobretudo continuou se servindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não havia percebido nada.

Se Jensen não estivesse atento a cena, talvez mal tivesse notado. Mas Jensen notou. Sabia o que iria acontecer. Sabia o que iria acontecer nos próximos vinte minutos. O homem alto, Nick Halle, saiu rapidamente do restaurante levando consigo a pequena adaga de prata do outro homem, Nolan Carlton. Mas quando chegou ao estacionamento deu de cara com Nolan o esperando.

– Achou que eu não o reconheceria, Nick Halle. – Nolan disse com deboche exibindo um sorrisinho cínico. – Estou nessa estrada há mais tempo que você e sei reconhecer um waterman quando encontro um.

Nick engoliu em seco e fechou os punhos com força. A situação tomara um rumo inesperado. Nick contava com o anonimato. Enquanto Nolan não soubesse que se tratava de outro waterman, não se prepararia contra ele. Nick queria evitar um combate, mas não tinha escolha. Conhecia a fama de Nolan Carlton. Ele não era um waterman qualquer. Ele era o waterman.

Jensen ficou atento a postura dos homens. Nick parecia tenso, nervoso. Nolan era a tranqüilidade em pessoa. Tinha aquele olhar de quem está acostumado a vencer todos os combates nos quais entra. Mas Jensen sabia que contra Nick não seria tão fácil. Nolan era mais experiente e visivelmente superior. Contudo, Nick estava desesperado. Tinha poucos minutos para salvar a mulher que amava. Sem a adaga do waterman não tinha como salvá-la. Madson morreria e nunca mais voltaria. Sua alma ficaria presa eternamente naquela confusão de tempo e espaço que eram as margens do rio.

– Ouça, eu não quero a adaga para mim. – Nick disse com firmeza. – Preciso dela. Preciso realizar uma travessia. Só mais uma e então eu a devolvo para você.

– Mesmo um waterman novato como você deveria saber que um waterman nunca empresta sua adaga. – Nolan disse diminuindo a distância. – Não importa quem está morrendo. Sem a adaga, a alma desse waterman ficará vagando eternamente nas margens do rio.

– Nãão! – Nick gritou antes de sacar a arma de fogo do bolso da calça e disparar contra o lugar onde o outro waterman estivera há poucos instantes. Num movimento digno de Matrix, Nolan correra pela parede e saltara bem na frente de Nick e, ainda no ar, deu-lhe um chute no estômago. Nick foi arremessado longe.

Jensen achou aquilo tudo um pouco exagerado, mas ainda assim continuou assistindo a cena. Nick que caíra sobre um carro, amassando o capô desse, rolou até o chão. Nolan se aproximou dele a passos lentos. Nick voltou a sacar a arma, mas foi desarmado por um chute do outro waterman. Nolan se agachou e encarou Nick com seu sorrisinho cínico.

– Aprenda de uma vez, waterman. – Nolan disse encarando o homem caído. – Nós não voltamos do outro lado para fazer caridade.

– Aprendi. – Nick cravou a adaga no peito de Nolan que arregalou os olhos para a arma que penetrava sua carne. Era como se não acreditasse que Nick tivesse tido a coragem de fazer algo assim.

Quando Nolan caiu, os olhos desfocados, Nick retirou a adaga. Levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu correndo às pressas. Mal notou que uma mulher morena o observava de longe. Provavelmente outra barqueira. Jensen se sentiu tentado a parar por ali, mas estava um pouco curioso e decidiu continuar sua observação. Nick correu desesperado até o hospital Mary Care. Tentou tomar o elevador, mas esse subiu antes que Nick o alcançasse. Ele, então, foi de escada correndo feito um louco. Quando chegou ao último quarto do quinto andar, um homem loiro estava de pé junto ao corpo de uma mulher morena, muito pálida.

– Sinto muito, Nick. – O homem disse. Seus olhos azuis estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Ela queria que alguém estivesse aqui. – Pareceu justificar-se. – Não queria morrer sozinha.

Nick não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou do corpo sem vida da mulher. Seus olhos de waterman lhe diziam que ela ainda estava lá. O corpo já não tinha esperança, mas ela continuava lá. Nick colocou a lâmina da adaga sobre os lábios fechados da mulher.

– O que é isso? – O homem o olhou com curiosidade.

– Adeus, Adam. – Nick disse antes de cravar a adaga no peito do outro homem. Os olhos azuis de Adam perderam o brilho e fecharam-se lentamente. Como se estivesse sem vida, ele tombou para trás. Nick segurou o corpo de Adam antes que ele caísse no chão. Quando retirou a adaga não havia nenhum furo na roupa e muito menos na carne. Era como se Adam nunca tivesse sido ferido.

Jensen coçou o queixo. Aquilo havia sido inesperado. Muito inesperado. Esperava uma cura milagrosa para Madson ou que Nick encontrasse uma enfermeira ali com a mulher que amava e assim cravasse a adaga nela. Mas aquilo? Cravar a adaga no homem pelo qual Madson estava apaixonada? Inovador. No mínimo.

Com um ruidoso aspirar, como o de uma pessoa que passara muito tempo submersa na água e agora voltava à superfície em busca de ar, Adam abriu os olhos. Ficou um tempo tragando o ar com força.

– Mad... – Nick acariciou o rosto do homem enquanto o olhava cheio de amor.

– Nick...? – Adam olhou para ele, depois desviou o olhar para a cama onde o corpo da mulher ainda se encontrava. Com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto, Adam olhou ao redor como se buscasse algo. Num movimento desajeitado, como se não estivesse acostumado ao próprio corpo, ele levantou-se se livrando dos braços de Nick que o envolviam. – Onde está Adam?

Nick apenas engoliu em seco. Seu olhar firme dizia mais que palavras, mas Madson, agora no corpo de Adam, parecia não querer entender. Ela balançou a cabeça completamente incrédula. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Madson correu para o banheiro onde havia um pequeno espelho. Quando se mirou nele e descobriu o rosto assustado do homem que amava a olhá-la, Madson gritou. A cena fechou no rosto de expressão firme de Nick.

Jensen assoviou. A cena do estacionamento fora meio fraca, mas aquele final? Coisa de gênio. Jensen desligou o aparelho de TV e se esticou no sofá. Estivera sentado ali há mais ou menos 12 horas assistindo as sete temporadas de _Otherside_, uma das séries de maior sucesso produzidas pela Warner Bros. Não que Jensen curtisse muito o gênero ficção sobrenatural, mas admirava um seriado bem feito e _Otherside_, na maioria das cenas, era muito bem produzido.

Pelo que lera e constatara ao assistir a série, os atores eram todos excelentes, mas um ator se destacava e dava vida realmente a _Otherside_, Jared Padalecki. Sem ele, _Otherside_ não seria o grande sucesso que era. O problema era que Jared e o diretor e criador da série, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, haviam se desentendido feio e os dois deram um ultimato ao estúdio: Ou ele ou eu. Jeffrey Dean Morgan não era apenas um diretor, ele era o criador e o principal escritor da série. Era até difícil de imaginar terminá-la sem ele, mas a série em questão era _Otherside_. Se fosse qualquer outra série, Jared estaria no olho da rua, mas aquilo era _Otherside_ e _Otherside_ simplesmente não existia sem Jared.

_Otherside_ era um fenômeno de audiência e popularidade e tinha fãs fieis e fanáticos, tal como _Startrek_ tivera um dia. E boa parte do sucesso da série se devia ao carisma de Jared Padalecki ao interpretar o waterman Nick Halle. A outra personagem protagonista, Madson Grey, mudara de atriz umas três vezes sem causar muito rebuliço entre os fãs. O que era algo esperado, uma vez que os watermans eram entidades que mudavam de corpos quando o atual estava muito debilitado ou prestes a morrer. Mas Nick Halle não. Se Nick Halle não fosse Jared Padalecki os fãs simplesmente desistiriam de Otherside. Em um episódio da sétima temporada, quando os problemas entre Jared e Jeffrey começaram, o hospedeiro de Nick Halle fora mantido em estado de letargia pela The Riverside Society e ele tivera que buscar um substituto temporário. A intenção de Jeffrey era testar se colaria entre os fãs usar outro ator para interpretar Nick. Não colou. Além de protestos dos fãs em todas as redes sociais e suas inúmeras ameaças de morte, a audiência do programa baixou assustadoramente.

A Warner já havia passado pelo dissabor de ver uma série de extremo sucesso desabar depois de um grande ator abandonar o barco e não queria passar por isso de novo. Como Morgan tinha outro projeto em vista, a Warner tirou dele o comando de _Otherside_. O problema era que nenhum diretor queria assumir a série. As razões eram bem claras. Primeiro: pegar um projeto que já fora tão longe pelas mãos de um escritor e diretor do calibre de Morgan não era um desafio que qualquer um encararia numa boa. Segundo: Após o escândalo da saída de Morgan, quem iria querer assumir o cargo de diretor sabendo que ao menor chilique do ator protagonista estaria no olho da rua? Terceiro: Jared Padalecki. O homem era conhecidamente mimado e abusado. Com o público e com a imprensa ele era um amor, mas no estúdio, com os diretores...

Trabalhar com Jared Padalecki era um desafio que poucos com o juízo perfeito estariam dispostos a encarar. Ainda mais que ao oferecer o projeto a mais de vinte diretores, a Warner deixara claro que o requisito básico para escrever e dirigir _Otherside_ era conseguir lidar com o ator problema. Nenhum diretor aceitou a oferta.

Se fosse há três meses, Jensen nem cogitaria a possibilidade, mas agora estava parado. Quando _The_ _Rule_, a série de sucesso na qual fora antagonista por cinco anos não fora renovada, Jensen fez testes para outras séries e até filmes, mas as pessoas já não o viam muito como ator. Na metade da quarta temporada de _The_ _Rule_, Jensen começara a dirigir alguns episódios. Saíra-se tão bem que dirigira quase toda a quinta temporada. Teria sido o diretor da sexta temporada de _The_ _Rule_ caso o criador da série não tivesse se desentendido com o pessoal do estúdio resultando no fim prematuro de sua carreira de diretor/ator.

Agora recebera a proposta de dirigir _Otherside_ e ele sabia que só estava sendo considerado por que nenhum outro diretor aceitara. Além de dirigir _Otherside_, ele teria que dar continuidade à trama da série que Morgan deixara claro que não gastaria nem um único pensamento mais. O que Morgan pretendia fazer ou não com Nick Halle e Madson Grey nunca chegaria ao conhecimento do público. O homem não aceitara nem mesmo se encontrar com Jensen para uma conversa amistosa sobre o assunto. E Jensen estava se perguntando se seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Como diretor, ele dera seu toque pessoal à trama de _The_ _Rule_, mas só isso. Nunca criara um enredo. Nunca pensara em terminar uma história criada por outro.

Jensen tinha que pensar no que fazer com Nick e Mad e com a The Riverside Society que estava cada vez mais importante na série. Como se não bastasse, Nick havia matado um waterman e Jensen tinha que pensar nas consequências que isso causara. E ainda tinha a tal mulher misteriosa que assistira a morte de Nolan Carlton. A atriz, Rachel Minne, assinara contrato para a oitava temporada de _Otherside_, mas com a saída de Morgan, ela não fazia ideia nem mesmo do nome de sua personagem. Jensen teria que dar um jeito nisso também. Isso é, se aceitasse dirigir e produzir a série.

Se aceitasse... O cérebro de Jensen já estava trabalhando a mil em busca de soluções para os problemas da série e em sua mente as cenas do confronto de Nick e Mad, agora no corpo de Adam Ehrman, e de Nick com a The Riverside Society já começavam a se desenhar. Ansioso, Jensen puxou para perto de si um caderno de desenho e começou a esboçar a cena de Nick e Mad no hospital. O que faria com Genevieve Cortes, a atriz que interpretara Madson Grey da sexta á sétima temporada? Agora Madson era Adam e Adam era interpretado por Chad Murray. Ele poderia usar Genevieve e Chad ao mesmo tempo ou seria melhor dispensar Genevieve de vez?

O celular tocou, Jensen viu quem ligava e por um momento se sentiu tentado a não atender.

– Fala, Dann. – Disse num tom cansado.

– Ainda trabalhando muito, amor? – A voz da mulher era doce e calma do outro lado da linha. Por isso Jensen teve certeza de que ela estava perto de alguém. Ultimamente os dois só conversavam aos gritos.

– Um pouco. Você demora a voltar? – Jensen torcia para que as gravações de _Crazy Bitchs_, a série em que Danneel Harris, sua esposa, trabalhava, fossem durar até de madrugada.

– As gravações terminaram há pouco... Mas estava pensando em ir tomar um chope com o pessoal...

– Claro. Fique à vontade. – Jensen apressou-se em dizer. – Eu ainda tenho que assistir uns episódios de _Otherside_, então, nem vou ter muito tempo para você.

– Você está considerando mesmo essa proposta maluca, Jensen? Todo mundo sabe que é furada. Aquele Jared Padalecki é um atorzinho metido e mimado. Do jeito que você é, em uma semana vai bater de frente com ele e irá parar no olho da rua.

Jensen suspirou. Quem quer que estivesse com Danneel há pouco, devia ter saído, pois ela já recuperara o tom normal de suas conversas. Era incrível como a mulher não o apoiava em nada. Isso depois de Jensen ter lhe dado apóio quando ela decidiu fazer teste para a polêmica série sobre prostitutas.

– Dann, tenho que desligar senão acho que não vou conseguir terminar de assistir essa série hoje.

– Jensen, não seja burro! Não aceite essa porcaria de série.

– Tchau, amor! – Jensen desligou na cara dela. Já tinha coisa demais em sua cabeça para ainda se preocupar com a mulher. Desde que _Crazy Bitchs_ ganhara uns três prêmios internacionais de melhor série e Danneel faturara um prêmio especial de melhor atriz e ainda saíra no topo da lista de mulheres mais sexies da TV, era impossível lidar com ela.

Danneel parecia achar que seu trabalho era a coisa mais importante do mundo e que ela era a melhor atriz da TV e que Jensen tinha sorte por ter se casado com ela. Danneel se esquecia que quando se casaram ela tinha um papel pequeno, esporádico, em _The_ _Rule_ e ele, mesmo sendo o antagonista, era um grande nome na série.

Mas Jensen não queria pensar em seu casamento quase por um fio. Queria se concentrar em _Otherside_ e em Jared Padalecki, afinal teria que aprender a lidar com o homem se queria dirigir o programa. E ele queria. Agora via isso claramente. Queria dirigir _Otherside_. Sem pensar muito, apanhou o telefone e ligou para dar sua resposta.

– Eu aceito. – Já foi dizendo.

* * *

Em sua confortável casa em Vancouver, Jared Padalecki, protagonista de _Otherside_ terminava de assistir o último episódio de _The_ _Rule_. A cena final em que Trevon Clemens, personagem anatagonista interpretado por Jensen Ackles, que também dirigiu o episódio, ressurge após todos pensarem que ele estava morto foi simplesmente incrível.

O modo como todos os demais personagens estavam se despedindo, um saindo em condicional, outro mudando de ala na penitenciaria e o terceiro ficando onde estava, fora comovente. Todos aqueles três presos estavam aliviados pela morte de Clemens e por mais que soubessem que ainda teriam um bom tempo a pagar com a justiça, estavam felizes por saberem que ao menos o guarda Clemens não estaria ali para tornar a vida deles um inferno. Então, quando o personagem Dick Armstrong, interpretado por Michael Rosenbaum, após se despedir dos amigos voltava para a sua cela cheio de pose, afinal, sem Clemens, voltara a ser _a regra_ daquela ala, ele escuta o som de um cassetete batendo nas grades. Dick para na hora. Um close mostra seus olhos arregalados movendo-se de um lado para o outro. Depois a câmera acompanha a ponta do cassetete batendo nas grades que separam os pavilhões. Dick vira-se para trás lentamente. Um close em seu rosto suado e assustado. Depois a câmera se volta para o cassetete que é batido três vezes rapidamente na porta de grade que separava as alas. Exatamente como Clemens fazia quando queria que os outros guardas abrissem a ala para ele entrar e torturar fisicamente e psicologicamente algum detento. A série termina aí.

Se Clemens sobreviveu ao acidente armado pelos três amigos ou não ou como isso aconteceu não é mostrado claramente. Tudo fica subentendido. Na opinião de Jared, aquele final fora espetacular. Jensen Ackles, além de ótimo ator, era um excelente diretor. Se fosse para trabalhar com um homem assim, talvez não fosse tão ruim. É, talvez não fosse.

Um olhar mais atento fez com que Jared ficasse com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Aqueles olhos verdes, aquele sorriso... Algo no homem lhe era familiar. Jared deu zoom na imagem congelada de Jensen e estudou o rosto de seu futuro diretor.

– É ele! – Gritou assustando seus cachorros que estavam cochilando aos seus pés.

Para confirmar as suas suspeitas, ele foi até o escritório e vasculhou dentro de armários e caixas até encontrar uma agenda velha e quase se desmanchando. Cuidadosamente, Jared abriu a agenda em uma página onde se lia apenas: "Para Jared Padalecki, um abraço de Jensen Ackles!"

Jared gargalhou sozinho. Inacreditável. Quantos anos haviam se passado? 15? Metade de sua vida até aquele reencontro. Aquilo talvez fosse coisa do destino. É, talvez fosse...


	2. Chapter 2

Era uma festa estranha. Todos os convidados, sem exceção, pareciam nervosos e ansiosos, como se ao invés de serem chamados ali parta se divertirem, houvessem sido reunidos numa estranha terapia de medo em grupo. A decoração da festa e o cardápio tentavam criar um clima mais informal, mas as pessoas continuavam a se tratar como estranhos ameaçados.

Jensen achou que aquilo já era demais até na situação em que todos se encontravam. Já havia aceitado dirigir _Otherside_ e a festa fora um meio de apresentá-lo ao restante da equipe do programa. Todos foram educados, mas não conseguiram, ou não quiseram, esconder o receio de ver um diretor novato, sem nome ou prestigio, dirigindo a oitava temporada de _Otherside_. Para piorar, a festa já durava três horas e Jared Padalecki ainda não dera as caras. Todos sabiam, inclusive Jensen, que quem realmente aprovaria ou não o novo diretor era o ator.

Jim Beaver, diretor de efeitos especiais, passara um bom tempo com Jensen discutindo os efeitos que usara na última cena do programa e dando algumas idéias sobre o restante da série. Jensen escutara a tudo atentamente e agradecido por haver ao menos uma pessoa que conversava com ele de verdade, não aquela conversa forçada quando se era apresentado a alguém. Estava comentando com Jim sobre um modo de deixar as cenas de travessia ainda mais reais quando ouviu um murmurinho se espalhar pelo salão. Olhou em volta e logo entendeu o motivo dos murmúrios. Genevieve Cortese acabava de chegar à festa e sozinha. Todos sabiam que ela e Jared Padalecki moravam juntos e até estavam pensando em casamento. Se ela viera sozinha, era sinal de que Jared não viria à festa.

– Me deixe apresentá-lo à Genevieve Cortese, nossa Madson. – Jim Beaver disse conduzindo Jensen até a mulher. – Gen, que bom que veio! – Ele a abraçou. – Esse é Jensen Ackles, nosso novo diretor e escritor.

– Muito prazer! – A mulher lhe estendeu a mão.

–O prazer é todo meu. – Jensen segurou a mão dela rapidamente. – Estava ansioso para conhecê-la.

– Eu também. Principalmente agora que não sei se continuo no programa ou não. – Ela confessou sorrindo.

– Quanto a isso, não tem que se preocupar. Logo mandarei os scripts para você.

– Ah, que alívio! – Ela levou a mão ao peito. – Já estava me perguntando se teria que sair a procura de trabalho.

– Não se preocupe. Você e Chad continuarão interpretando a Madson.

– O Chad também? Então, o Adam não vai voltar?

– Não. Iria ficar meio ilógico se ele voltasse, não é?

– Ah, pobre Mad. Ela vai querer matar o Nick por isso.

– É essa a intenção. – Jensen sorriu com um ar sagaz para a mulher que o olhou cheia de admiração.

– Acho que vou gostar da oitava temporada de _Otherside_. – Ela disse com sincera empolgação.

– Assim eu espero.

O restante da noite não passou de conversas vazias e suposições do que seria a oitava temporada do programa. Jensen voltou para casa tarde, cansado e um tanto apreensivo. Por que Jared não fora a festa? Será que de cara não o aprovara como diretor? Estaria desempregado no dia seguinte? Não ter certeza de seu futuro era quase uma dor física nele e aquilo o estava matando. Quando entrou em seu quarto, encontrou Danneel dormindo seminua enroscada no lençol. Olhou para ela com desejo, porém só isso. Há muito tempo a única coisa que mantinha aquele casamento era o sexo. Se seu corpo não fosse tão acostumado ao dela, já a teria deixado há muito tempo.

Pensou em despertá-la com um beijo, mas logo reconsiderou. Se a acordasse, ao invés de sexo, provavelmente teria uma discussão longa e estressante sobre seu novo trabalho. Jensen podia passar uma noite sem transar se isso significasse um pouco de paz para seus ouvidos. Tomou uma ducha rápida e deitou-se ao lado dela tentando não pensar no quanto seria relaxante ter a mulher nos braços. Ao invés disso, concentrou-se em pensar em estratégias que poderia vir a usar para convencer Jared a trabalhar com ele. Adormeceu com a imagem do rosto sorridente de Jared.

– Hey, baby! – Genevieve disse ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Jared na cama assistindo TV. – Devia ter ido. Todos sentiram sua falta.

– Sei... – Jared bufou. – Todos eles são um bando de hipócritas. Ficam me bajulando, mas é só eu virar as costas e começam a falar mal de mim. Aposto que ainda acham que seria melhor eu ter saído e não o Jeffrey.

– Não é verdade, amor. Tem muita gente que gosta de você de verdade. – Genevieve disse tirando o vestido de festa. – O Chad é seu amigo de verdade e o Jim te adora.

– Só eles.

– E tem o novo diretor. O tal Ackles parece ser um cara bem legal e tem umas idéias ótimas para a oitava temporada.

– Imaginei que ele fosse bom. – Jared disse desligando a TV e olhando para a namorada com os olhos brilhando de empolgação. – Assisti a última série que ele dirigiu, _The Rule_. Você não faz ideia do quanto o cara é incrível. A última cena da série... O modo como terminou... Coisa de gênio. Acho que ele vai transformar _Otherside_ num sucesso maior do que já é.

– Uau! – A mulher assoviou. – Você já virou fã do cara? Quem diria...

– Não é bem assim. É só que...

– É só que você está tão ansioso para provar para todo mundo que a saída de Jeffrey de _Otherside_ foi o melhor para o programa, que está apostando todas as suas fichas no novo diretor. – Genevieve concluiu. – Eu sei que te incomodam os cochichos nos corredores do estúdio e as fofocas nas revistas e na internet. Se _Otherside_ afundar sem o Jeffrey, todos irão te culpar. Se continuar no topo, ninguém mais vai te criticar.

– Essa sua sagacidade é meio incomoda. – Jared disse meio emburrado.

– É a verdade. – Ela disse se dirigindo ao banheiro. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. O Ackles parece ser um ótimo diretor e a oitava temporada de _Otherside_ promete ser um sucesso.

Jared ouviu o barulho da ducha sendo aberta. Se perguntou se seria uma boa ideia ir lá fazer companhia a mulher, mas havia algo o perturbando: Jensen Ackles. Desde que redescobrira Jensen Ackles, ficara quase obcecado por ele. Pesquisou na internet tudo o que pôde sobre ele. Tanto que sabia até mesmo sua comida favorita, seu time de hóquei, o bairro onde morava e seus passatempos. Depois de assistir _The Rule_, baixou todos os trabalhos que Ackles já fizera um dia. Achava tudo o que ele fazia interessante, até seu primeiro trabalho em uma novela. Algo no modo como o homem olhava para a câmera mexia com ele, o fazia lembrar a primeira vez que vira aqueles olhos. Ainda lembrava-se da emoção de vê-lo em cena pessoalmente, a poucos metros de distância. Adormeceu com a imagem do rosto provocante de Jensen.

Jensen acordou com o seu celular tocando. Havia deixado o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira, só alguns centímetros de sua mão, mas alcançá-lo parecia ser um esforço que ele não seria capaz de fazer. Abriu um olho com muito custo e espiou o relógio de ponteiro na cabeceira da cama: 8 da manhã. Quem seria o louco que ousava acordá-lo àquela hora da madrugada, ainda mais depois de uma festa? Fazendo o que julgou ser um esforço sobre humano, puxou o celular para junto de si e atendeu.

– Alô... – Bocejou alto.

– Te acordei? Desculpe. – Jensen ouviu uma voz divertida do outro lado da linha. – Já que te acordei mesmo, o que acha de tomar um café com o protagonista da série que vai começar a dirigir?

– Quem está falando? – Jensen sentou-se na cama de uma vez só, pondo-se imediatamente em alerta.

– É Jared Padalecki. A gente não teve a chance de se conhecer ontem à noite, então pensei que a gente podia se encontrar para um café... Bater um papo informal...

– Claro. Claro. – Jensen apressou-se a dizer. – Onde?

– Tem um café perto da sua casa... O _Wallter's café._ Eles servem crepe com recheio de morango. Se estiver tudo bem para você...

– Está ótimo! Te encontro em meia hora. – Jensen disse já saindo da cama e indo se arrumar.

– Não precisa correr. Te espero o tempo que for preciso.

– An...? – Jensen ficou meio sem palavras. Como assim ele o esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso?

– Até mais! – Jared encerrou a ligação deixando Jensen confuso e apreensivo.

Que coisa estranha! E mais, como Jared sabia onde ficava a casa dele para marcar um encontro naquele café? Estranho. Muito estranho...

Quando Jensen chegou ao café, Jared já estava comendo um enorme crepe com morangos e calda vermelhinhos escorrendo de dentro dele. Só de ver, Jensen sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Nada contra doces, mas estava nervoso e seu estômago sempre dava voltas quando estava nervoso. Ver, sentir o cheiro ou provar comida não ajudava muito. Tentando controlar o enjôo, Jensen se aproximou da mesa onde Jared comia distraidamente seu crepe enquanto lia um jornal. Ele estava usando roupa de corrida e o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo indicava que ele realmente gostava de se exercitar de manhã.

– Hun... Hun... – Jensen pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção de Jared. Quando o moreno abandonou o jornal e olhou para ele, ainda com o garfo enfiado na boca, Jared sentiu seu estômago fazer algo estranho. Um tipo de solavanco. – Oi, eu sou Jensen Ackles!

Jensen estendeu a mão, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver Jared se levantar e puxá-lo para junto de si. De repente se viu preso entre os braços fortes do homem a sua frente, o nariz enfiado entre o pescoço e o ombro suado, as costas gentilmente afagadas por mãos enormes e firmes.

– Jared Padalecki. – Ouviu Jared dizer perto de seu ouvido. – Estava louco para te conhecer...

Jared o soltou lentamente, mas não se afastou muito dele. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam fixos nos seus, seus lábios finos se abriam num sorriso radiante que exibia lindas covinhas que Jensen já havia reparado em fotos, mas que pessoalmente eram bem mais atraentes. De tão perto que estavam, Jensen ainda podia sentir o cheiro da colônia que Jared usava misturada ao seu suor. E o resultado da mistura não era ruim. Não, não era.

Ficaram ainda um tempo parados, apenas olhando um para o outro, até que Jared se mancou e convidou Jensen para sentar.

– Quer comer alguma coisa? Beber?

– Só um café. – Jensen achava que seu estômago não suportaria algo além disso. Jared, então, sinalizou para um garçom e pediu um café para Jensen.

– Eu dei uma olhada nos seus últimos trabalhos. E, cara, fiquei impressionado! O final de _The Rule _foi coisa de gênio. Sério... – Jared disse com empolgação entre uma garfada e outra. – Sua atuação foi impecável, mas sua direção... Você parece que nasceu para isso!

– Obrigado, eu acho... – Jensen disse sem graça. Esperava chegar ali e enfrentar um cara arrogante, mimado e cheio de exigências. Mas estava ali com um cara estranho, para dizer o mínimo, que o tratara como um velho amigo, já cheio de intimidades, e que conversava com ele como se fosse uma fangirl. – Também andei espiando seu trabalho. Você é incrível! Um ótimo ator!

– Não precisa bajular. Mesmo por que, quando a gente começar a gravar e você vir o tanto de cenas que vai ter que repetir por minha causa, vai se arrepender dessas palavras... – Jared gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás e sacudindo os ombros de um jeito meio hilário que fazia com que Jensen sentisse vontade de rir também.

– Isso quer dizer que você não vê problema em me ter como diretor? – Jensen perguntou cauteloso.

– Problema algum. – Jared disse assumindo uma postura séria. – Olha, eu sei que você já deve ter escutado muita coisa sobre mim, mas nem a metade é verdade. Eu não tenho a intenção de lhe causar o menor problema ou exigir sua substituição caso a gente tenha um desentendimento. O que aconteceu entre mim e Jeffrey foi... – De repente, Jared se calou e engoliu em seco. Parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. – Não vai acontecer com você.

– Ok. – Jensen concordou com a cabeça. Estava curioso sobre o acontecido, mas não iria forçar a barra. Mesmo por que, só o fato de Jared aceitá-lo e afirmar que não teriam problemas já era o bastante para ele. – Sentimos sua falta ontem... Por que não foi à festa?

– Ah, eu estava em casa assistindo _A Bird Without Wings_. – Jared riu e Jensen corou.

– Não acredito que você estava assistindo àquilo! – Jensen balançou a cabeça completamente envergonhado. – Pior! Não acredito que perdeu a festa para assistir àquilo!

– Qual é, Jensen...? Muita gente começa a carreira em novelas... – Jared disse rindo da cara vermelha de Jensen. – E você ganhou o prêmio de ator revelação quando entrou para a novela, não foi?

– Não me lembre disso... – Jensen implorou se curvando e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

O restante da conversa foi leve e divertida. Jared surpreendentemente era uma pessoa muito fácil de conversar e mesmo Jensen, que não era muito de se abrir, se viu totalmente envolvido pelo papo do homem e meio que conquistado. Quando, perto do horário do almoço, os dois se despediram, Jensen voltou para casa com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

Se Jared era um cara tão legal, por que Jeffrey e ele brigaram a ponto de um não conseguir mais trabalhar com o outro? Outra coisa também o incomodava: aquela atenção dispensada por Jared. O homem simplesmente havia assistido todos os seus trabalhos. Todos. Isso era estranho.

Jensen assistira todos os trabalhos de Jared, mas ele tinha um motivo para isso. Precisava conhecer melhor o protagonista da série que iria dirigir e ainda tinha que arrumar um jeito de se dar bem com ele. Mas por que Jared se dera a todo aquele trabalho? Parecia até que tinha assistido tudo por prazer. Estranho. Definitivamente, estranho.

Quando Jared voltou para casa, Genevieve não estava e ele agradeceu a Deus por isso, por que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para acalmar seu coração. Havia reencontrado Jensen Ackles. Havia reencontrado Jensen e o abraçado e conversado com ele e... Uau! Jensen parecia não ter mudado muito. Parecia o mesmo rapaz meio tímido que autografara sua agenda um dia. Jared mal conseguia acreditar que conversara com Jensen pessoalmente e que Jensen havia sorrido daquele jeitinho só para ele.

Jared correu para seu escritório, apanhou a agenda com o autografo de Jensen e releu as palavras escritas ali. Conheci-as de cor, mas sempre lhe dava prazer relê-las. Só de pensar que passaria algumas horas por dia com Jensen, Jared já ficava meio nas nuvens. Se sentia como uma criança realizando um sonho. O estranho era que mal voltara a pensar em Jensen e suas emoções haviam voltado a florecer, como acontecera na primeira vez que o vira. Sentindo o coração bater mais forte, ele foi até o aparelho de som e colocou um cd antigo, mas que continha aquela música especial, aquela que Jensen cantara.

A voz de Cyndi Lauper preencheu o ambiente, mas era a voz rouca de Jensen que chegava aos ouvidos de Jared. Era Jensen quem cantava _Hat full of stars_ no palco de um teatro mediano de Los Angeles para uma platéia de estudantes do colegial em excursão pela cidade. Era Jensen quem encantava a todos com uma atuação tão brilhante que até o garoto mais sem noção do colégio parou de jogar pipoca nos colegas para assisti-lo. Depois daquela peça, _Hat full of stars_, como a música tema, Jared decidiu o que queria ser da vida. Queria ser ator. Queria fazer com o público o que aquele ator fizera com ele. Queria imprimir emoção no peito dos outros.

Foi pensando assim que Jared fugiu dos professores e esperou na porta dos fundos do teatro até o jovem ator sair. Foi com mãos trêmulas e coração batendo descompassado que ele se aproximou e estendeu sua agenda de estudante pedindo um autografo. O rapaz se surpreendeu. Parecia nunca ter sido abordado por um fã antes. Ele corou e riu sem jeito perguntando se Jared não o estava confundindo com alguém, mas mesmo assim apanhou sua agenda e escreveu "Para Jared Padalecki, um abraço de Jensen Ackles" antes de correr para aproveitar a carona de outro ator que estava de carro.

Jared nunca esqueceu aquele momento. Jared nunca esqueceu aquele sorriso tímido e doce quando Jensen, de dentro do carro, acenou para ele e gritou: "A gente se vê qualquer dia!" Mas o "dia" demorou a chegar. Jared até tentou pesquisar sobre o jovem ator, mas logo descobriu que o protagonista da peça era outro e que Jensen provavelmente fora apenas um substituto. Não conseguiu saber mais nada sobre ele. Os anos se passaram e Jared se concentrou em sua carreira. Batalhou tanto para chegar aonde chegara que até se esquecera de continuar buscando pela pessoa que o inspirara, mas a pessoa de Jensen Ackles continuava como uma doce memória já quase esquecida em seu peito, como se esperasse apenas um vislumbre para voltar a brilhar forte em seu coração.

Incrível como estiveram trabalhando em estúdios bem próximos nos últimos anos e não haviam se encontrado. Jared não gostava de séries sobre presídios, violência física e psicológica, por isso nunca se interessara por _The Rule_. E como não tinham amigos em comum e os atores de _Otherside_ e _The Rule_ não tinham nenhum evento juntos, não tiveram contato, não se encontraram. O destino os fizera esperar muito tempo, mas em fim, os unira.

Jared e Jensen trabalhariam juntos. Isso deixava Jared feliz, emocionado, mas apreensivo. Jensen fora sua inspiração, seu ídolo. E agora, mas do que antes, Jared estava encantado com o trabalho do homem. Além de diretor, Jensen era um grande ator. Jared se perguntava se conseguiria atuar numa boa sob o olhar de Jensen. As gravações nem haviam começado e ele já estava nervoso, inseguro. E se Jensen o considerasse um ator medíocre? E se Jensen desistisse da série por causa dele?

Isso não. Jared tinha que se acalmar. Jared tinha que fazer com que Jensen considerasse trabalhar com ele a melhor coisa do mundo. Mas e se não conseguisse? Normalmente, Jared não era inseguro, mas algo em Jensen Ackles o deixava meio zonzo, fora de foco, como se tivesse tomado uma garrafa inteira de téquila e depois fosse andar sobre a corda bamba. Perto de Jensen Jared sentira a estranha sensação de estar bêbado de euforia, chapado de nostálgia. Como seria trabalhar com Jensen? Seria trabalhar completamente fora de si, no mínimo. Jared não via a hora de começarem as gravações.


	3. Chapter 3

Era estranho. Não era só a estranheza daquele corpo tão diferente do seu anterior. O próprio mundo visto por aqueles olhos eram estranhos. Por que o tempo todo ela se perguntava se era assim que Adam via o mundo, se era assim que Adam sentia o ar entrando em seus pulmões e se era assim que os batimentos cardíacos dele ficavam quando estava nervoso. E o tempo todo ela pensava que aquilo em torno do espírito dela era Adam, mas Adam não estava mais lá.

Um segundo olhar lançado ao espelho concretizou a certeza. Nick ainda esperava por ela no quarto. Contemplando o rosto claro com a barba por fazer, os cabelos meio desgrenhados e os olhos azuis, mas avermelhados pelas lágrimas que o próprio Adam derramara e agora ela derramava, Madson perguntou:

– Por quê? – Sua voz estranhamente rouca, estranhamente masculina chegou aos ouvidos do homem.

– Não havia mais tempo. – Nick disse num tom baixo, quase culpado. – Ele era o único por perto...

Madson desviou os olhos do espelho e encarou o homem. Nick não parecia muito sentido. Isso não a surpreendia. Por mais que ele não soubesse de seu verdadeiro relacionamento com Adam e de sua decisão, ele nunca fora muito íntimo do outro homem. Para Nick, Adam era apenas o meio-irmão do recipiente do espírito de Madson. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Madson pudesse nutrir algum sentimento por ele e que Adam, ainda sem saber que não se tratava de sua meia-irmã, Caroline, correspondia.

Ainda que Nick tivesse agido por ignorância, isso não o redimia de seu crime. Não. Não. Nunca! Madson caminhou a passos firmes para dentro do quarto e parou cara a cara com Nick.

– Está tudo bem, Mad. – Nick sorriu enquanto acariciava gentilmente a face da amada sem se importar com a barba por fazer que arranhava a pele de sua mão. – Eu ainda estou com a adaga do _waterman_. Vamos arrumar um outro corpo para você.

– Não. – Ela disse com firmeza. – Esse corpo... – Madson abraçou-se como se quisesse sentir os resquícios de Adam ainda ali. Seus olhos baixaram para as mãos amadas em contato com aquele corpo tão querido. – Não quero nunca me separar desse corpo. É tudo o que me restou de Adam...

– Ok. – Nick disse meio confuso. – Mas você não acha meio estranho a gente, sabe... – Nick lhe lançou uma piscadela. – A gente pode até testar, mas... Um corpo feminino... Acho que é melhor...

Madson levantou o rosto e o encarou com horror.

– Eu estou falando de Adam e você está falando de sexo?! – Ela perguntou num tom alto e firme que, no timbre de Adam, tinha um "q" de ameaça.

– Sinto muito. – Nick pareceu constrangido. – Eu sei que você gostava do cara... Ele era o irmão do seu antigo corpo e tudo, mas... Mad, não é a primeira vez que você toma posse do corpo de alguém que gostava.

– Você não faz ideia... – Madson começou a dizer, mas depois balançou a cabeça e apenas lhe virou as costas. – Você é um tolo, Nick.

– Um tolo? – Nick estava confuso. Fizera tudo e mais um pouco para ficar com a mulher que amava, até matara um _waterman_ atraindo para si a fúria eterna da _The Riverside Society_ e agora ela lhe acusava de ser tolo? – Mad, quando decidimos que essa seria a última vez, que deixaríamos de ser _watermans_, nossos planos... Não planejávamos só alguns meses juntos, mas anos.

Nick esperou que Madson se virasse para ele e sorrisse e dissesse com ternura que ele estava certo e que fizera bem por salvá-la, embora ela tivesse dito que caso morresse naquele corpo, ele não deveria interferir. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela se manteve de costas para ele.

– Mad, eu não podia deixá-la morrer... Ainda não.

Madson continuou em silêncio. Nick respirou fundo. Sabia que havia magoado a mulher, mas eles ainda superariam aquilo. Superariam juntos como sempre faziam desde que ela o salvara da morte e o transformara em _waterman_. Nick a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe a orelha. Era o corpo de um homem. Era o corpo de Adam, o chato irmão do corpo anterior de Madson, mas ainda assim era Madson ali.

Indiferente aos carinhos de Nick, Madson, apenas se deixou abraçar e beijar como se fosse uma estatua de gelo. Tinha tanto ódio de Nick, tanto ódio, que por mais que a razão e seu senso de gratidão lhe dissessem que ele não fizera por mal, seu desejo era matá-lo.

Nick segurou seu queixo e a fez virar o rosto a fim de beijá-la nos lábios. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos de Nick ardentes de amor e desejo. Os olhos de Madson pareciam uma geleira fria e letal. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando, Nick abriu um sorriso bobo e caiu na gargalhada largando a mulher no corpo de Adam.

Chad revirou os olhos enquanto Jared se dobrava de tanto rir. Jensen bufou e gritou:

– Cooorta!

Jared continuou rindo. Na verdade, ria tanto que mal se agüentava de pé. Chad tentou se manter sério, mas no fim caiu na gargalhada também. Alguns poucos assistentes ainda riam, mas a maioria já não via mais graça. Aquela era a vigésima quinta tomada. A vigésima quinta vez que Jared caia na gargalhada no finalzinho da cena. No finalzinho da primeira cena. E ainda havia tantas outras para serem gravadas...

Jensen, em sua cadeira de diretor, jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo antes de gritar pedindo uma pausa de quinze minutos. A pausa nem era para Jared parar de gargalhar, o que ele faria em três ou quatro minutos. A pausa era para ele, Jensen, poder respirar. Era seu primeiro dia como diretor de _Otherside_. Tinha escrito um desfecho para aquela situação complicada de Madson e Nick que agradara os executivos da WB e agora só faltava dirigir as cenas sonhadas e Jared estragava tudo. Simples assim.

Não era que Jared fosse mau ator. Jared era ótimo. Fantástico. Mas o homem simplesmente não conseguia gravar mais de cinco minutos sem cair na gargalhada ou fazer uma piadinha que punha tudo a perder.

Jensen optara por gravar as cenas com Chad e Jared antes de gravar as cenas com Genevieve. Agora achava que fora um erro. Talvez, gravando com a namorada, Jared se mostrasse um pouco mais sério. Talvez... Jensen suspirou pesadamente e se reuniu com o diretor assistente, Misha Collins.

– O que conseguimos? – Perguntou já cansado.

– Acho que podemos usar até o momento do abraço. – Misha disse analisando as imagens. – Se conseguirmos que ele refaça só a partir do quase beijo...

– Esse é o problema... – Jensen suspirou. – Ele era assim com o Morgan?

– Morgan tinha um jeito especial de trabalhar com ele. – Misha disse. – Antes de brigarem, é claro...

– Eu vou conversar com ele. – Jensen foi até o camarim de Jared. Entrou sem bater e o encontrou devorando uma montanha de bombons. – Uau! Diabetes também mata, sabia...?

– Hey, Jensen! – Jared disse gesticulando para o diretor se aproximar. – O quê que pega?

– O quê que pega? – Jensen não acreditava que Jared estava mesmo se fazendo de desentendido. – Nada demais. Só umas vinte e cinco tomadas perdidas...

– Ah, isso... Sinto muito! – Jared disse numa atuação convincente de arrependimento, mas Jensen era ator o bastante para saber que ele estava atuando.

– Qual o problema, Jared? – Jensen perguntou num tom sério. – Essa é a primeira cena. Por que você não está conseguindo fazer? Ou será que você não quer fazer?

– Hey, calma ai! – Jared disse num tom ofendido. – Eu não estou fazendo de propósito. Eu simplesmente não consigo agüentar a cara do Chad imitando a Genevieve...

– É, mas o Chad não está imitando a Genevieve. – Jensen disse sério. – Ele está interpretando a Madson.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpe. – Jared disse com sinceridade. – Eu vou tentar me concentrar.

– Jared, você sabe que temos um prazo, não sabe?

– Sei sim.

– Então, por favor, eu estou pedindo... – Jensen já estava meio cansado daquela situação. Não era a primeira vez no dia que ele parava para tentar convencer Jared a levar a cena a sério. – Se concentre.

– Ok, ok... – Jared disse ainda de bom humor.

– Então te vejo no set em cinco minutos.

– Cinco minutos. – Jared sorriu daquele jeito que fazia Jensen se sentir meio culpado por estar sentindo raiva dele.

Jensen saiu do camarim de Jared se perguntando se a cena finalmente sairia. Dez minutos depois, Nick aproximou os lábios dos de Madson, mas a mulher levou a mão a sua cintura onde a adaga do _waterman_ estava presa no cinto e a puxou de leve. Antes que seus lábios se tocassem, ela tentou golpeá-lo. Nick segurou seu braço bem a tempo, a ponta da faca a centímetros de seu peito.

– Mad...? – Nick a olhava cheio de assombro. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, como se ela estivesse fazendo um tipo de piada sem graça.

– Você não devia ter matado o Adam. – Madson disse num tom baixo, perigoso. Ela balançou a cabeça. – Não o Adam. Nunca o Adam.

– Você iria morrer. – Nick se justificou.

– Eu preferia ter morrido.

– Mad, eu sei que você gostava dele, mas nós...

– Não existe "nós". – Madson o interrompeu. Nick ainda a olhava com espanto. – Não existe "nós" há muito tempo. Você foi o único que não percebeu.

Nick ainda a encarou por um tempo. Sua mão ainda segurava o braço dela que empunhava a adaga. Seus corpos ainda estavam próximos. Tão próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro da colônia que Adam usava. Nick respirou fundo.

– Para toda a eternidade. – Ele disse num tom baixo e rouco, como se estivesse prendendo o choro. – Foi o que você disse quando me salvou. Eu estava morrendo e você me trouxe de volta à vida, me transformou em _waterman_, me trouxe para a eternidade. Você disse que não fazia sentido viver eternamente se não fosse comigo.

– Eu estava errada... – Madson sussurrou aproximando o rosto do de Nick. – Quando se ama de verdade você não quer que a pessoa amada viva eternamente, mas quer partir junto com ela.

– Então vamos partir juntos, se é o que você quer. – Nick levou a ponta da adaga ao próprio peito.

– Não. – Madson balançou a cabeça. – Você vai sozinho.

Ela tentou cravar a adaga no peito de Nick, mas ele resistiu e a empurrou para longe. Madson girou a adaga e posicionou-se para atacar novamente.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – Nick a olhava sem compreender.

– Adam... – Madson sussurrou. – Eu só descobri o amor de verdade com Adam.

Nick abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

– Antes dele, eu achava que o amor era isso: manter quem eu amo perto de mim por toda a eternidade. Mas amar é mais que isso, Nick. Quando se ama de verdade você dá a vida pela pessoa amada. Como eu fiz.

– Você está dizendo que... – O olhar de Nick era um misto de incredulidade e assombramento.

– Aquela maldição era parta o Adam, não para mim. – Madson explicou. – Mas eu não poderia suportar vê-lo morrer. E ele não suportaria ser um _waterman_.

Madson sorriu de um jeito triste, quase uma máscara de dor.

– Quando se ama de verdade, você prefere morrer a ver a morte do seu amado. E você morre feliz apenas por saber que aquele que ama vai ficar bem.

– Desde quando? – Nick perguntou. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Desde quando eu não sou mais quem você ama?

– Não sei ao certo. – Madson confessou. – Um dia eu percebi que eram os olhos do Adam que eu buscava, que eram os sorrisos dele que me encantavam, que era nos braços dele que eu queria estar...

– Você nunca me disse... – Nick acusou cheio de amargura.

– Você estava ocupado demais tentando se vingar dos _watermans_ que lhe aprisionaram para perceber ou sequer se importar.

– Isso não é verdade. – Nick balançou a cabeça. – Eu estava lutando por nós. Eu estava tentando nos proteger.

– Nos proteger...? Não me faça rir. – Madson sorriu com desdém. – Você só queria vingança, Nick. Estava tão cego pela vingança que nem viu quando o nosso amor morreu.

Nick engoliu em seco.

– Eu queria ter tido a graça de morrer no lugar do Adam, mas agora, graças a você, tudo o que me restou dele nesse mundo é este corpo. – Madson disse se aproximando. – Não quero mais esse mundo. Não quero mais a eternidade. Não faz sentido uma vida eterna ou mortal sem o Adam, mas não posso deixar que a única coisa que me resta dele morra.

– Mad...

– Por outro lado, não posso deixar aquele que me tirou o Adam, continuar nesse mundo...

Madson avançou contra Nick e os dois começaram uma luta, mas antes mesmo que a coisa esquentasse, Jared caiu na gargalhada, de novo.

– Coorta! – Jensen gritou enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás pedindo em silêncio aos céus para dar-lhe um pouco mais de paciência. Parecia que o raio da cena não iria sair mesmo.

– Sinto muito, Jensen. – Jared disse tentando se controlar. – Mas ver a cara do Chad fingindo ser a Genevieve com raiva é hilário.

– Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que o Chad não está imitando a Genevieve e sim interpretando a Mad? – Jensen perguntou num tom baixo, lento, visivelmente se controlando para não explodir.

– Sinto muito. – Jared disse com uma expressão quase convincente de arrependimento.

Jensen suspirou fundo. Já passava das dez da noite e a primeira cena não saíra. Era melhor parar. Ele encerrou as gravações e pediu para ver todos no dia seguinte às seis da manhã. Chad protestou que era muito cedo, mas Jensen argumentou que o prazo que eles tinham era curto. Já estava indo em direção ao seu carro quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço.

– Jared? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Hey! Está indo tão cedo?

– Cedo? Desde quando quase onze da noite é cedo?

– É cedo para ir para casa. Que tal uma bebida para relaxar? – Jared sugeriu com um ar inocente.

– Eu agradeço a oferta, Jared, mas eu realmente não estou no clima... – Jensen já ia se virando para entrar no carro.

– Olha, se a gente ficasse um pouco mais próximo, talvez fosse mais fácil para as gravações saírem amanhã...

– O quê? – Jensen voltou a encarar Jared. Entendera errado ou Jared realmente sugerira que deviam sair se ele queria a cena gravada no dia seguinte?

– Só uma sugestão. – Jared continuava com uma expressão sem malicia no rosto, como se estivesse propondo algo realmente razoável. – Ia ser mais fácil...

Jensen abriu a boca para mandar Jared ir pastar, mas lembrou-se do prazo. _Otherside_ era uma aposta. Uma aposta perigosa, mas ele ainda assim queria tentar. Talvez Jared não quisesse nada demais, afinal. Uma bebida não podia ser assim tão ruim.

– Só uma bebida. – Avisou.

–Ok. Vamos no meu carro.

– Mas... – Jensen olhou para seu carro.

– Eu te deixo em casa e você pega ele amanhã. – Jared disse fazendo sinal para Jensen segui-lo.

Jensen suspirou e foi. Os dois entraram no carro e Jared ligou o rádio antes de dar a partida. Durante todo o trajeto, Jared foi conversando sobre nada em especial. Ele apenas ia comentando as músicas que tocavam e fazia piadinhas a respeito dos cantores que conhecia. Jensen não estava a fim de muito papo depois do dia estressante que teve, mas surpreendeu-se ao se ver rindo de praticamente tudo o que Jared falava. Quando chegaram ao bar, Jensen surpreendeu-se.

– Um karaokê? – Os olhos de Jensen brilharam.

– Você gosta? – Jared perguntou inocentemente.

– Está brincando? – Jensen logo entrou no local rindo de orelha a orelha. – O único bar karaokê que eu conhecia aqui em Vancouver fechou no ano passado. Isso me deixou super deprê. Achei que só voltaria a ver outro quando estivesse em Los Angeles. Mesmo lá existem bem poucos agora...

– Que sorte eu ter acertado na escolha do bar, hein? – Jared disse num tom tão sincero que Jensen teve certeza de que ele estava representando. Mas por quê? Como Jared sabia que Jensen era louco por karaokê e por que se dar ao trabalho de levá-lo ali? – Que tal aquela mesa?

Jared apontou para uma mesa bem em frente ao palco. Um lugar assim não deveria estar vazio àquela hora. Jensen pensou. Mas como o lugar era bom demais para recusar, ele seguiu Jared e se sentou de frente para uma mulher que arranhava Barbara Streisand no palco. Quando ela terminou, todos aplaudiram.

– Quer tentar? – Jared perguntou.

– Ainda não. – Jensen deu uma boa olhada no local. Havia várias pessoas ali. Não que Jensen não tivesse cantado em lugares cheios antes. O que acontecia era que quando Jensen ia ao karaokê, ele ia com muitos amigos que amenizavam a sua timidez e ainda bebia uns bons goles para diminuir o nervosismo.

– Uma bebida antes, talvez? – Jared sugeriu gesticulando para o garçom.

Já estavam na quinta cerveja e não haviam conversado sobre nada em especial, apenas comentando sobre as pessoas que subiam ao palco. Isso estava deixando Jensen desconfortável. Não que estar com Jared fosse desagradável. Não era. Jared era muito divertido e Jensen não conseguia ficar um minuto sequer sem rir das palhaçadas do cara, mas algo ali estava errado. Não era para Jared estar explicando a Jensen por que avacalhara com as gravações?

– Então, Jared... – Jensen decidiu ir direto ao assunto. – Vai me dizer por que está sendo tão difícil para você se concentrar nas gravações?

– Eu posso até dizer, mas acho que você não vai gostar de ouvir... – Jared sorriu de um modo malicioso. Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Tente. Talvez eu te surpreenda.

– Ok. – Jared tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja antes de se levantar e subir ao palco.

Jensen ficou surpreso. Jared iria cantar? Sua resposta seria uma música? Então Jared cantou:

– There was a time,  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun  
(Houve um tempo em que  
Eu era tudo e nada, tudo em um.  
Quando você me encontrou,  
Eu estava me sentindo como uma nuvem sobre o sol.)  
I need to tell ya,  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay  
(Eu preciso te dizer  
Como você ilumina cada segundo do dia.  
Mas ao luar,  
Você simplesmente brilha como um farol na baía.)

Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. O quê? Como assim? Mas Jared continuou cantando:

– And I can´t explain,  
But there´s something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It´s that feeling I get about you deep inside  
(E eu não consigo explicar, mas tem  
Alguma Coisa no Modo Como Você está nessa  
Noite que tira meu fôlego,  
É este sentimento que tenho a seu respeito,  
bem no fundo.)

Jensen balançou a cabeça meio confuso. Jared gostava de fazer piadas e ali estava o cara se divertindo às suas custas. Só podia ser isso. Poxa, se ele não queria explicar o motivo, tudo bem. Mas não precisava fazer graça. Se bem que aquilo era mesmo algo de se esperar de Jared. Jensen deu de ombros. Levaria a brincadeira na boa. Talvez assim, Jared, finalmente, parasse de atrapalhar as gravações.

Quando Jared terminou a música, Jensen aplaudiu como todos ali. Jared não era um grande cantor, mas era empolgado e tinha carisma. Isso fez com que o público o adorasse. Jensen sorriu. Não era a toa que ele era o astro de _Otherside_.

– Será que eu deveria dirigir um episódio com o Nick cantando? – Jensen perguntou quando Jared se sentou ao seu lado. O ator apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou gostosamente fazendo Jensen rir também.

– Por favor, não faça isso ou a série de maior sucesso da TV vai ter que sair do ar. – Jared disse sinalizando para o garçom lhe trazer mais uma bebida. – Mas e aí...? Entendeu?

– Entendi que você não quer falar sobre isso. – Jensen disse assumindo uma postura séria. – Mas precisamos. Olha, Jared, eu quero que isso dê certo. E você me disse que queria também. Não sei por que você está criando tantos problemas...

– Você não entendeu. – Jared disse fechando a cara.

– Então explique direito. – Jensen pediu.

– Já é tarde. – Jared disse se levantando. – Vou te levar para casa.

– ... – Jensen não entendeu o que havia feito de errado. Será que havia alguma dica na música e ele não pegou?

Foram calados no carro e quando Jared parou em frente a casa, Jensen estava tenso e se sentindo estranhamente culpado. Odiava saber que tinha sido ele que, de alguma forma, apagara o sorriso de Jared.

– Então... – Jensen começou sem jeito. – Obrigado pelas bebidas e pela carona... A gente se vê amanhã. – Jensen disse abrindo a porta do carro.

– Eu te acompanho até a porta. – Jared abriu a porta do seu lado.

– Não precisa. – Jensen disse fechando a porta do passageiro e assistindo Jared sair do carro.

– Faço questão.

Confuso, mas sem ter como insistir em recusar, Jensen seguiu até a entrada da casa com Jared ao seu lado. Parou junto à porta e tirou a chave do bolso. Será que Jared queria conversar? Será que ele lhe diria o que havia feito de errado?

– Quer entrar? – Jensen perguntou.

– Sua mulher está em casa? – Jared perguntou num tom sério e pouco comum para ele.

– Está? – Por que isso importava?

– Então, não. – Jared disse secamente.

Jensen ficou um tempo parado apenas olhando para Jared. O que estava acontecendo ali? Jared estava bagunçando sua cabeça. Desistindo de tentar entender o homem, Jensen decidiu entrar.

– Então... Boa noite, Jared! – Disse abrindo a porta.

– Boa noite! – Jared se inclinou e capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e molhado. Jensen, surpreso, não reagiu. Foi rápido. – A gente se vê amanhã!

Jensen ficou parado na soleira da porta ainda um bom tempo após assistir Jared entrar no carro e partir. O que havia sido aquilo?


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen apenas assistiu boquiaberto a uma das melhores interpretações de Jared. Era inacreditável como, quando queria, Jared atuava maravilhosamente bem. Quando chegara ao estúdio pela manhã, Jensen havia se surpreendido por encontrar Jared ali. O ator tinha o péssimo hábito de se atrasar, mas naquele dia chegara antes mesmo que a maior parte da equipe técnica. Até Chad se surpreendeu ao vê-lo esperando por ele. Ao fim das gravações das primeiras cenas de Jared e Chad, Jensen decidiu encerrar o trabalho e liberar o pessoal para o almoço. Jared havia sido simplesmente perfeito.

Durante toda a manhã, Jensen havia evitado ficar a sós com Jared. Não entendia que tipo de brincadeira o ator estava fazendo. Aquela história do beijo... Mas fosse o que fosse, Jared ultrapassara o limite. É claro que Jensen poderia simplesmente ignorar o ocorrido, mas não conseguia. Durante toda a noite ficara rolando na cama se perguntando que tipo de brincadeira estúpida Jared estava fazendo com ele. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que se aproximar dele e o assunto surgiria. Era inevitável, mas Jensen queria adiar o momento o máximo possível.

– O Jared foi ótimo. – Misha comentou. – Acho que você devia ir lá e elogiá-lo. Um pouco de incentivo sempre faz bem...

– É. – Jensen concordou meio sem jeito. – Eu vou...

Na verdade não queria ir. Ainda não. Mas Misha tinha razão. Quando Jared estava se atrapalhando todo, Jensen ia lhe puxar a orelha o tempo todo. Agora que ele havia feito um excelente trabalho, o mínimo que Jensen tinha que fazer era ir até lá e elogiá-lo.

Com um pesado suspiro, Jensen se dirigiu até o camarim de Jared, bateu na porta e esperou. Quando a porta se abriu, Jensen ficou de boca aberta ao ver Jared seminu na sua frente. Uma toalha em torno da cintura era tudo o que Jared vestia. Seu peito escultural, seus braços fortes e suas pernas longas e bem definidas estavam totalmente á mostra. Ao vê-lo parado na porta com cara de bobo, Jared sorriu de um jeito que o deixava com cara de moleque travesso; os dentes brancos entre os lábios finos, as covinhas enfeitando a face bem barbeada, os olhos brilhando de um jeito que lhe ressaltava a beleza. Até Jensen se pegou rindo contagiado pelo sorriso de Jared.

– A que devo a honra da visita? – Jared brincou.

– Eu... – Jensen precisou de um tempo para voltar a se situar. – Eu só queria te dizer que você fez um excelente trabalho hoje.

– Mas é claro. – Jared adotou um tom mais sério. – Não foi isso que combinamos ontem?

– Ontem...? – Jensen não queria entrar naquele assunto perigoso. Ainda não.

– Eu disse que se você fosse tomar uma bebida comigo, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, lembra?

– Ah, isso... – Jensen sorriu. Jared não estava falando do beijo.

– E ficaram, não foi? – Jared disse diminuindo o espaço entre eles e deixando Jensen meio desconfortável.

– É. – Jensen recuou um pouco, mas estava no último degrau do trailer, se recuasse mais cairia ou teria que descer um degrau. – Espero que continuem assim...

– Depende de você. – Jared disse diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles.

– De mim? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que quer dizer com...

Num impulso de se afastar de Jared que vinha se aproximando cada vez mais, Jensen havia recuado e não viu que o degrau acabara. Estava caindo para trás quando sentiu os braços fortes de Jared o envolverem pela cintura o levando de encontro ao seu corpo seminu. Sem ter como reagir, Jensen apenas se deixou ser acolhido por aqueles braços fortes. O corpo de Jared ainda estava molhado e de sua pele se desprendia um agradável perfume de sabonete.

– Ops! – Jared sorriu ainda o estreitando entre os braços.

– Obrigado... – Jensen tentou da maneira mais gentil possível se libertar dos braços que o envolviam, mas Jared o abraçava fortemente. – Acho que eu não corro mais o risco de cair...

– Tem certeza? – Jared sorriu recuando para dentro do trailer trazendo consigo Jensen. Sem esperar por isso, Jensen apenas se deixou levar e quando se deu conta, Jared havia fechado a porta atrás dele e ainda o envolvia em seus braços. – Eu acho que você está com cara de quem vai desmaiar a qualquer momento...

– Impressão sua. – Jensen disse sem graça. Mais uma vez ele tentou se libertar, mas dessa vez Jared amoleceu os braços e permitiu que ele se afastasse.

Meio sem graça, Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e repicados. Havia algo errado ali. Jensen ainda não sabia o quê, mas havia. Seria o fato de Jared estar seminu tão perto dele? Ou talvez o modo como o ator o olhava, como se estivesse desvendando seus segredos? Jensen não sabia o porquê, mas estava se sentindo incomodado por estar ali a sós com Jared.

– Então... – Jensen queria quebrar aquele clima incomodo entre eles. Só não sabia como fazer isso. – O que quis dizer com depende de mim para as coisas ficarem mais fáceis?

– Simples. – Jared disse retornando ao tom sério. – Saía comigo mais vezes. – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. Como assim? – Para tornar as coisas mais íntimas. Assim fica mais fácil para eu atuar sob o sua direção.

– Ah... – Jensen sorriu aliviado. Era só isso. – Mas... Você e o Morgan saiam muito?

– No princípio sim. – Jared respondeu parecendo pouco à vontade com o assunto. – Depois... As coisas mudaram...

– Mudaram como? – Jensen percebeu claramente que o assunto deixava o ator desconfortável, mas estava curioso demais para deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

Jared baixou a cabeça e ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas fitando os próprios pés. Quando Jensen achou que ele não iria responder, Jared ergueu a cabeça e lhe encarou com um sorriso meio petulante, como se o desafiasse.

– As coisas ficaram meio sérias entre nós. – Ele disse.

– Sérias...? – Jensen de repente se deu conta. – Ah... Eu não sabia que você... Mas você e Gennevieve não são...?

Jensen estava confuso. Jared era gay? E Jeffrey Dean Morgan? Ele também era gay? Mas Jared não namorava Gennevieve? E Morgan? Morgan tinha uma namorada também, não tinha?

– Eu e a Genn temos uma relação aberta. – Jared disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito escultural.

– Ah... – Jensen simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

– Isso o incomoda? – Jared perguntou no mesmo tom sério.

– Realmente... – Jensen ponderou. – Não.

– Ótimo! – Jared abriu um enorme sorriso. – Então vamos nos dar muito bem.

Jensen sorriu de volta. Não era a primeira vez que trabalhava com gays ou bi's. As pessoas podiam dizer que isso era difícil, mas não era. Não realmente. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era respeitar a opção e o espaço da pessoa em questão e tudo ficaria bem.

– Com certeza. – Jensen afirmou cheio de confiança.

– Então podemos sair de novo?

– Ah... – Jensen vacilou. Uma coisa era respeitar a opção sexual de Jared. Outra bem diferente era sair com ele sabendo de sua opção. Nada contra as preferências do ator, mas depois que soubera de suas preferências, Jensen se sentia meio retraído ao pensar no beijo. E se Jared confundisse as coisas? – Melhor não... – Jensen acabou dizendo.

– Resposta errada. – Jared disse num tom firme.

– Como assim? – Jensen estava confuso, de novo. Parecia que Jared tinha o estranho dom de lhe confundir a mente.

– Você tem de dizer: "Claro, Jared. Por que não?" – Jared disse fazendo uma imitação tosca do tom de voz de Jensen. – É assim que funciona...

– Funciona o quê? – Jensen o olhou desconfiado.

– As coisas entre nós. – Jared voltou a se aproximar de Jensen que recuou um pouco. – Eu faço aquela coisa de ator e você faz aquela coisa de diretor. A gente sai de vez em quando, bebe, conversa e tudo e tal... Aí as gravações saem do jeitinho que você quer e todo mundo fica feliz.

– Jared, isso está me parecendo chantagem... – Jensen disse tentando parecer estar brincando. Aquele jeito de falar de Jared o assustava um pouco.

– Não é chantagem. – Jared disse com um sorriso petulante. – É só como as coisas funcionam comigo. E se funcionam comigo desse jeito, então, elas tem que funcionar assim com você também.

– Será que a gente não pode simplesmente... Deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente? – Jensen detestava se sentir pressionado.

– Jensen, isso aqui é show business. Nada é natural...

– Jay, você não vai comer?! – Chad entrara de uma só vez no trailer. – Ah!

O ator pareceu confuso ao ver Jensen ali com cara de bobo diante de um Jared seminu e com um estranho olhar predatório. Mesmo por que, nem por um segundo, Jared desviou os olhos do rosto assustado de Jensen.

– Eu vou depois, Chad. – Jared disse sem olhar para o amigo.

– Não... – Jensen recuou. – Não se incomode por mim. Eu ainda tenho umas coisas para discutir com o Misha, então... – Jensen foi até a porta. – A gente se vê mais tarde.

Dizendo isso Jensen escapuliu rapidamente do trailer. Parecia estar sendo perseguido pelas pragas do Egito. Os olhos de Jared o seguiram e, depois que ele sumiu pela porta, ainda continuaram na mesma direção como se pudessem ver os rastros que o diretor possivelmente deixara para trás.

– Jay, o quê está acontecendo? – Chad perguntou.

Jared não respondeu. Apenas continuou encarando a porta como se ainda houvesse algo de Jensen ali.

– Jay, não me diga que... – Havia certo terror nos olhos de Chad. – Não. De novo não, cara. – Chad balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Chad, você não entende? – Jared voltou seu olhar para o amigo. Havia um tom de súplica em sua voz. – É ele...

– Ele? Ele quem, cara? – Chad o olhou como se o amigo estivesse falando em outra língua. Mas logo a compreensão se espalhou por seus olhos cristalinos. – É ele?– Seu assombro era nítido. – Oh, Meu Deus!

– Chad, eu espertei por isso praticamente a minha vida toda. – Jared disse todo empolgado.

– Esperou tanto e faz isso? – Chad, incrédulo, perguntou.

– Isso o quê?

– Não se faça de bobo. – Chad cruzou os braços e o olhou de forma incisiva. – Está fazendo com ele o mesmo que fez com o Jeffrey.

– Não. Não estou. – Jared disse com firmeza.

– Ah, está sim. – Chad disse e Jared lhe deu as costas indo em direção ao banheiro. – An, an... Não vai fugir de mim. – Chad o segurou pelo braço. – Eu vi o que você fez com o Jeffrey e vi o estado em que ele ficou. Jensen parece ser um cara legal, além disso, ele é "o cara", não é? Não vou ficar quieto vendo você fazer a mesma coisa com ele. Sério, cara... Você vai destruí-lo e vai se destruir também. E de quebra vai destruir a Gen e até a mulher do cara... Não. Eu não vou ficar quieto se você começar de novo...

– Chad, o que te faz pensar que...? – Jared começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido.

– Eu te conheço! – A expressão divertida e gentil que sempre enfeitava a face de Chad tinha dado lugar a uma expressão firme e levemente ameaçadora. – Você pode fazer a Gen de boba, mas a mim você não faz.

– Chad... – Jared tentou argumentar.

– Não, cara. – Chad o cortou. – Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Para o seu bem, deixe o Ackles em paz.

Ao dizer isso, Chad saiu do trailer deixando Jared sozinho e contrariado. Chad era seu melhor amigo. Ele supostamente deveria lhe entender, mas não entendia. Ele achava mesmo que Jared seria capaz de fazer mal a Jensen? Justo Jensen que era quem ele mais admirava e respeitava? E que história era aquela de culpá-lo pelo que aconteceu com Jeffrey? No fim quem foi feito de palhaço foi ele, Jared. Quem mais se machucou foi ele. Quem chorou lágrimas de sangue foi ele. Quem teve que juntar os cacos do próprio coração e tentar colá-los foi ele. Ele era a vítima. Não Jeffrey. Será que Chad não via isso?

Estava se sentindo tão injustiçado e maltratado pelas circunstâncias que quase chegou a dizer em voz alta a Deus que aquilo era sofrimento demais para uma pessoa só. Como podia ser responsabilizado por aquilo? Como? Era pecado amar? Era pecado amar demais? Ele havia sido um pouco sem escrúpulos? Talvez. Havia passado dos limites? Quem sabe...? Mas uma coisa era certa. Foi tudo por amor.

Seus olhos castanhos esverdeado miraram a água que corria vagarosamente sob a ponte da qual ele se inclinara sobre a borda de pedra. Suas dúvidas e ressentimentos pareciam se misturar às águas escuras do riacho. Estava tudo tão confuso. Como as coisas tinham ficado daquela forma? Como, de repente, ele era o vilão da história? Não conseguia entender. Como seu amor, tão verdadeiro e profundo amor, se transformara naquilo?

Levou a mão ao peito onde havia uma pequena ferida provocada pela ponta da adaga de _waterman_ que Madson usara para tentar matá-lo. Nick recuperara a adaga, era verdade, mas isso não significava que estava fora de perigo. Madson havia sido uma grande _waterman_. Uma das melhores. Não demoraria muito até ela por as mãos em outra adaga e partir para acima dele de novo em busca de vingança.

– Problemas no paraíso?

Nick se virou e se deparou com uma mulher morena que o olhava fixamente.

– O que você quer? – Nick estava desconfiado. Nunca, desde que se tornara _waterman_, alguém se aproximou dele sem segundas intenções.

– O quê eu quero...? – A mulher riu e foi se inclinar na beirada da ponte. Seu olhar perdido nas águas do riacho. – Você não deveria perguntar primeiro quem eu sou?

– Quem você é irá se revelar quando eu descobrir seu objetivo ao se aproximar de mim.

– Que homem desconfiado... – A mulher deu de ombros – Me chamo Gina. Slater Gina. E sou uma _ex-waterman_, como você.

– E o que você quer? – Nick insistiu na pergunta.

– Quero ajuda. – Ela voltou a olhar para Nick. – Assim como você, estou com problemas com a _The Riverside Society_.

– É mesmo...? – Nick foi sarcástico.

– Você pode ficar aqui se lamentando pelo que aconteceu com a Madson e esperar os outros _watermans_ vir te pegar ou pode se juntar a mim e garantir sair vivo de toda essa bagunça.

– E suponho que você tenha uma fórmula mágica para despistar os nossos inimigos ou um ritual macabro de magia negra para dizimá-los...

– Nada tão radical. – Gina olhou em seus olhos. – Nick, você não faz idéia do porquê Madson te escolheu para ser um _waterman_ ao lado dela...

– Por que me amava. – Nick disse ressentido.

– Ela podia até te amar, Nick, mas não foi por isso que ela te escolheu... Não só isso. Pense bem, Nick, por que razão a _The Riverside Society_ está tão interessada na sua cabeça? Você não é o primeiro _waterman_ a desertar... Mas por que logo você é tão importante para eles? – Gina sorriu de um modo que deixava claro que ela sabia de algo que ele não sabia. – Você pode continuar aqui se lamentando ou pode ir comigo atrás de algumas respostas e de um modo de sair vivo dessa.

Nick ficou parado onde estava. Podia simplesmente ignorar a tal Gina, afinal, Madson nunca lhe dera razões para duvidar de que o transformara para salvá-lo, mas... A Madson que ele conhecia e amava e a Madson que desejava matá-lo eram as mesmas pessoas. Será que desde aquela época Madson já era uma pessoa diferente do que ele supunha?

Gina se virou e começou a andar. Nick ficou parado um pouco mais, porém decidiu ir atrás dela. Gina tinha respostas. Respostas para perguntas que ele nunca fizera antes, mas que agora estavam ali. Nick a seguiu.

– Corta! – Jensen gritou já descendo de seu banco alto de diretor. – Excelente!

Rachel Minne sorriu para Jensen. Finalmente sua personagem da oitava temporada de _Otherside_ tinha um nome e um propósito. Ela estava radiante pelo mistério que a envolvia. Tinha certeza de que, agora que Madson se tornara a vilã, sua personagem seria a nova mocinha da série.

Jensen foi até ela para cumprimentá-la pela primeira cena na série. Ela estava toda sorriso. Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas conversando, trocando idéias sobre a melhor forma de interpretar Gina Slater. Estavam tão entretidos que nem perceberam que Jared os observava atentamente e com uma expressão quase assassina.

Ao fim das gravações, Jensen ainda ficou um tempo no estúdio para discutir a edição das cenas com o restante da equipe. Já passavam das dez quando ele finalmente se dirigiu ao estacionamento. Para sua total surpresa, Jared estava ali encostado no seu carro de novo.

– Jared? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. – Pensei que você já tinha ido para casa...

– Eu precisava dar uma palavrinha com você. – O seu tom de voz era sério e sua expressão fechada.

– E não podia esperar até amanhã?

– Não. – Jared estava tão sério que Jensen se perguntou se havia acontecido algo grave com ele.

– Tudo bem. Fale então...

– Você e Minne... Não quero que fique muito perto dela.

– O quê? – Jensen estava surpreso. Escutara direito? Jared dissera mesmo aquilo?

– Você me escutou muito bem. – Jared disse se desencostando do carro e se aproximando de Jensen. – Fique longe da Minne. Já não basta a sua mulher?

– Você está...? – Jensen entendera direito? Aquilo era ciúme? Mas Jared não tinha a Gennevieve? – Você está com ciúme da Minne?

– Não. – Jared disse simplesmente eliminando completamente a distância entre eles. – Eu estou com ciúme de você.

Ao dizer isso Jared puxou Jensen pela cintura fazendo seus corpos se chocarem. Enquanto Jensen, totalmente surpreso, abriu a boca para perguntar o que era aquilo, Jared se aproveitou e o beijou colocando a língua dentro de sua boca. Jensen gelou. O que era aquilo? Jared o beijava cheio de fome fazendo-o ofegar e sentir as pernas meio bambas, por que, por mais que não admitisse, o ator beijava bem à beça. Suas mãos apertavam com força sua cintura mantendo-o colado contra seu corpo forte. Quando Jensen, de olhos fechados e completamente entregue ao beijo, desistiu de se perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, Jared interrompeu o beijo.

Os braços de Jared ainda envolviam com força sua cintura mantendo seus corpos colados. Os braços de Jensen ainda estavam em torno do pescoço dele. Como e quando havia ido parar ali, ele não fazia ideia. Quando Jensen se forçou a abrir os olhos, encontrou o rosto sério de Jared a centímetros do seu. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e algo mais que Jensen não sabia definir.

– Fique longe da Minne, ok? – Jared repetiu antes de se afastar deixando Jensen perplexo com suas ações.

– Porra! – Ele xingou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Que diabos!


	5. Chapter 5

I

Jensen chegou em casa se sentido completamente desorientado. Aquele beijo que Jared lhe dera... Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com Danneel esperando por ele. Ultimamente sempre que chegava em casa a mulher estava dormindo ou tinha saído para algum lugar. O olhar que ela lhe lançou assim que ele entrou na sala e o fato de suas malas estarem no chão, fez Jensen desconfiar de suas intenções.

– Jensen, precisamos conversar. – Ela disse seriamente.

– Então você está me botando para fora de casa? – Jensen enfiou as mãos no bolso. – Você sabe que metade da casa é minha, não sabe?

– Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – Danneel disse se levantando. – Eu já contratei um advogado e já tenho uma proposta de acordo bastante razoável.

– Desde quando você planejava isso? – Jensen quis saber. Não que importasse muito. Surpreendentemente ele não estava desesperado como um dia achou que estaria se a mulher o abandonasse. Não. Ele encarava aquilo como um fato já consumado. – Tem outra pessoa?

– Por que tem que haver outra pessoa? – Danneel cruzou os braços. – Só não está dando certo. Você passa a maior parte do tempo naquele estúdio gravando aquela série idiota que não vai vingar. Você sequer se preocupa comigo ou se importa se minha carreira vai bem ou não.

– Dann, sua carreira vai muito bem e eu te ligo ao menos três vezes ao dia, mas você quase não atende as minhas ligações. – Jensen não queria sair daquele casamento deixando Danneel jogar a culpa de tudo em cima dele. – Eu te dei todo o apóio que um marido pode dar nas horas que você mais precisou. E agora, quando eu mais preciso do seu apóio, você me bota para fora de casa...

– Por favor, não se faça de vítima. – Danneel disse friamente. – Meu advogado entrará em contato com você. Agora, vá.

Jensen balançou a cabeça quase sem acreditar na cara de pau da mulher. Pensou em pirraçar e continuar ali, mas isso só iria desgastá-lo ainda mais. Em uma coisa ela tinha razão. Não estava dando certo. Jensen pegou suas malas e voltou para o carro. Ainda que soubesse que o casamento estava acabado há muito tempo, Jensen se sentia meio perdido. Havia passado os últimos anos de sua vida ao lado daquela mulher. Havia se dedicado a ela inteiramente. Agora que tudo chegara ao fim, ele se via sem perspectivas. Seus objetivos pessoais. Até mesmo _Otherside_ parecia um projeto sem muita importância. Só gostaria que Danneel, ao menos, tivesse feito aquilo pela manhã, quando seria mais fácil encontrar um quarto de hotel.

Era incrível como aquela cidade ficava vazia a noite. Algumas cidades como Berlin e Tokyo nunca dormiam, mas ali... Ele estava dirigindo há horas e não havia encontrado nenhum hotel. Perguntou-se se acharia alguma lugar para passar a noite ou teria que encostar em alguma rua deserta e dormir no carro mesmo. Depois de mais uma hora rodando ele se deu por vencido e encostou ao lado de um parque. Aquele parecia um bom lugar para dormir como qualquer outro. Recostou-se no banco fechou os olhos dormindo quase que imediatamente. Nem ele mesmo sabia que estava tão cansado. Só acordou quando seu telefone tocou. Ele não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu assim mesmo.

– Saia daí. – Ouviu uma voz feminina.

– Quem está falando?

– Agora!

Antes que perguntasse que porcaria estava acontecendo, do lado do motorista foi arrebentada. Nick nem teve tempo de ver quem tinha feito isso. Logo mãos o agarravam pela gola da blusa e o arrastavam para fora do carro. Nick ficou todo arranhado pelos vidros quebrados que ainda restavam na janela, mas isso não o impediu de lutar ferozmente contra quem o puxava. Logo que se viu fora do carro, se descobriu cercado por watermans.

– Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de nós, Nick? – Um homem alto, olhos azuis brilhantes, as faces claras como o dia e os lábios vermelhos e cheios se aproximou. – Pensei que já soubesse que nada nem ninguém escapa da The Riverside Society...

– Você é...? – Nick o estudou com atenção. Aquele corpo era novo, mas certamente aquele era o juiz. Aquele que emitia as sentenças daqueles julgados pela The Riverside Society. – Jasper Stª. Cruz. – Nick balançou a cabeça. Ele já devia saber. Uma vez julgado e condenado, Stª. Cruz não o deixaria livre.

– Surpreso em me ver, Nick? – Dois watermans mantinham Nick de joelhos no chão, as mãos presas às costas. Stª. Cruz se abaixou para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você achou que tinha me matado, não é? Felizmente eu só tive que mudar de corpo. Nada que eu já não estivesse planejando fazer...

– E agora? – Nick perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Stª. Cruz o condenara á cinqüenta anos de imersão. Nick deveria ter ficado preso no leito do rio por meio século, mas Madson o havia salvado. Desde, então, Nick só fizera piorar as coisas para si mesmo. Ele tentara matar o juiz e tirara a vida de outro waterman. Ele estava prestes a receber uma nova sentença. Uma bem maior que a primeira.

– Bom, agora você faz trabalho comunitário e pode sair em condicional. – O juiz sorriu.

– Como assim? – Nick escutara bem?

– Eu estou lhe oferecendo a chance de sair livre dessa, Nick. – O juiz se levantou. Seus watermans obrigaram Nick a ficar de pé. – Tenho uma tarefa para você. Tarefa que só você é capaz de realizar. Cumpra-a direitinho e você estará livre. Nenhum waterman irá atrás de você nunca mais, contanto que não atravesse o nosso caminho.

– Que tarefa? – Nick podia estar louco para se ver livre de seus captores, mas algo lhe dizia que a tarefa não seria algo simples.

– Quero que cace e mate uma pessoa. – Disse o juiz. – Um waterman desertor. – Nick estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era suspeito. – Quero que mate Madson Grey para ser mais exato.

Nick abriu a boca sem poder falar. A The Riverside Society estava lhe oferecendo a liberdade em troca da vida de Madson?

– Corta! – Jensen gritou. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha. A cena fora simplesmente perfeita. Jensen fez questão de cumprimentar cada ator. A cena tivera a dose certa de tensão. Ele quase podia ouvir as batidas do coração de Nick de lá de sua cadeira alta de diretor. Embora o desempenho de Jared tenha sido o melhor dentre os atores da cena, Jensen apenas apertou sua mão levemente e se afastou. Ainda não havia se esquecido do beijo da noite anterior e de ser intimidado a ficar longe de Minne. Estava indo para o seu carro pegar uma aspirina no porta luvas. Havia passado a noite em um hotel após rodar até tarde em busca de uma vaga.

– Ei, Jensen! – Jensen não se virou. Continuou andando. A última coisa que queria era outra conversa estranha com Jared. – Jensen, espere aí! – Jared o segurou pelo braço e o fez se virar. Jensen puxou o braço com força fazendo Jared soltá-lo.

– Não. – Jensen disse simplesmente.

– Não o quê? – Jared parecia confuso.

– Não. Eu não estou disponível para as suas conversas malucas e pressões psicológicas esquisitas. – Jensen se virou e voltou a andar. – Já estou com coisas demais na cabeça para você ainda vir me atormentar.

– Mas eu queria conversar sobre...

– Não quero saber. – Jensen o cortou. – Não quero saber de nada. Só quero que você volte para aquele maldito estúdio daqui à uma hora e grave as malditas cenas.

– Mas...

– Não, Jared! – Jensen se virou e o encarou. A sensação dos lábios de Jared nos seus e dos braços fortes do ator em torno de sua cintura ainda eram tão fortes que Jensen quase podia se sentir sucumbindo novamente ao seu beijo. – Não. A minha cabeça já está cheia demais com a pressão dos executivos, as cobranças dos fãs e ainda a minha mulher me colocando para fora de casa...

– Sua mulher te colocou para fora? – Jared abriu um enorme sorriso. Jensen balançou a cabeça sem querer acreditar na cara de pau do ator. – Que ótimo! Ops! Quero dizer...

– Não diga nada. – Jensen já estava farto de Jared e suas maluquices.

– Olha, não fica assim, cara! – Jared disse num tom reconfortante. – Que tal a gente sair para você esquecer um pouco...?

– Não! – Jensen disse sério. – Qual é o seu problema? Eu acabei de romper com minha mulher. Eu estou mal. Não dá para me deixar em paz?

– Eu só quero te animar.

– Vá animar a sua namorada! – Jensen estava de mau humor e não tinha a menor disposição para ficar paparicando Jared.

– Esse é o problema? – Jared perguntou sério. – Se for isso, eu posso terminar com a Gen.

– Você é inacreditável. – Incrédulo, Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Qual a parte de "me deixe em paz", você não entendeu?

– Qual a parte de "eu te quero", você não entendeu? – Jared se aproximou de Jensen. Seus olhos brilhavam como se ele fosse uma criança diante da árvore de Natal cheia de presentes. – Eu quero você, Jensen.

– Mas eu não te quero. – Jensen disse. Chega de ficar pisando em ovos perto dele. – Eu vou ser bem claro com você, Jared. Eu não sou gay. Eu não sou bi. E eu não tenho a menor inclinação para o homossexualismo. Então me deixe em paz.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com inclinação para o homossexualismo ou não. – Jared afirmou. – Tem a ver com gostar.

– Certo. – Jensen umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. – Jared, eu não gosto de você. Eu não sinto a menor atração. E se não for o bastante dizer que eu não gosto, então, saiba que eu não te suporto. Você é um cara mimado, egoísta e sem noção. Se eu pudesse, não veria sua cara arrogante nunca mais.

– ... – Jared apenas ficou em silêncio olhando para Jensen. O diretor acabou se dando conta que tinha pegado pesado demais.

– Jared...

– Ok. – Jared disse. – Entendi.

Jared passou direto por ele e entrou em seu próprio carro. Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Aonde você vai? – Jensen perguntou se aproximando do carro.

– ... _

– Você tem mais quatro cenas para gravar. – Jensen o lembrou, mas Jared ignorou o diretor completamente, deu partida e dirigiu para longe. Jensen ficou onde estava de boca aberta. Agora sim ele ferrara com tudo.

– Ackles, bom vê-lo! – Jensen fechou os olhos desejando com todas as suas forças que seus ouvidos estivessem o enganado e que aquela voz não fosse de um dos executivos da CW. – Que bom ver você!

– É mesmo? – Jensen se virou e viu Bob. Ou melhor, Robert Tompson. Ao lado dele vinha Emily Walden. Ambos eram executivos da CW e foram eles quem contrataram Jensen como diretor e produtor de Otherside.

– Aquele saindo de carro não é o Jared Padalecki? – Emily limpou as lentes dos óculos e recolocou-os. – É ele mesmo.

– Bem... – Jensen se amaldiçoou. Que hora para brigar com Jared. Havia esquecido completamente que os dois executivos haviam comentado que passariam pelo estúdio qualquer dia para ver como as coisas estavam indo.

– Ackles, pensei que você havia dito que estava se dando bem com Jared? – Bob cruzou os braços.

– Eu estava, mas...

– Deixamos bem claro que ele era um ator problemático e mimado, não deixamos? – Emily Walden colocou as mãos na cintura. – Mesmo assim você disse que dava conta.

– É, mas... – Jensen já ia se justificar de novo, mas mudou de idéia. Ele já estava farto de todo mundo tratando Jared como se ele fosse a última coca-cola do deserto. – O Jared é só um ator metido com o comportamento de uma criança mimada. – Explodiu. – Otherside tem muitos atores sérios e dedicados que, com toda certeza, manteriam a série no ar com um bom enredo. Não precisamos daquele cara.

Bob e Emily ficaram em silêncio apenas encarando Jensen. O diretor se perguntou se havia ido longe demais ou se, ao menos, eles estavam pensando no que havia dito. Se Jared saísse da série, seria tão mais simples para Jensen...

– Jensen, – Bob nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome antes. – a única razão para termos contratado você é que precisamos desesperadamente de Jared Padalecki e acreditamos que você poderia lidar com ele.

– As outras séries da CW não têm nos dado os retornos esperados. – Emily acrescentou. – Nossa audiência cai dia após dia. A única série que continua campeã absoluta de audiência é Otherside e isso é graças a Jared Padalecki.

– Entenda, Jensen, o Jared é nossa pata dos ovos de ouro. – Bob disse. – Ou você aprende a lidar com Jared para que ele possa continuar com a série ou seremos obrigados a contratar outro diretor. – Jensen abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas Bob prosseguiu. – Lembre-se que perder Otherside não será nada bom para a sua carreira em ascensão.

Jensen ficou incapaz de falar enquanto os executivos iam embora. Ele havia se saído muito bem dirigindo The Rule, mas sabia perfeitamente que Otherside era seu teste de fogo. Além disso, não recebera nenhuma outra proposta para atuar desde que The Rule terminara. Uma pesquisa de público havia confirmado que Jensen havia encarnado tão bem o papel de Guarda Clemens que as pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam imaginá-lo em outro papel.

Se perdesse Otherside, Jensen teria perdido a mulher, a casa e o emprego também. Não. Perder Otherside não era uma opção. Jensen engoliu seu orgulho e ligou para o celular de Jared. Ele havia salvado em seu celular os números de todos que trabalhavam na série. O telefone chamou várias vezes até desligar. Jensen, então, ligou para Genevieve. Como ela não tinha cenas para gravar naquele dia, deveria estar em casa. Ela atendeu.

– Alô?

– Genevieve, aqui é Jensen Ackles.

– Ei, Ackles! Algum problema?

– Não exatamente. Eu só estava me perguntando se o Jared não estaria em casa...

– Por que ele estaria em casa? Ele não tem umas cenas para gravar?

– Tem, mas...

– Ah! Não diga! – A mulher bufou do outro lado. – O Jared está pirraçando de novo.

– Pois, é. – Jensen sentiu alívio por não ter que explicar a situação toda. – Ele saiu de carro sem dizer para onde ia. Se ele chegar aí, você pode pedir a ele para me ligar.

– Digo sim, mas duvido que ele volte para casa tão cedo. – Genevieve disse. – Quando está estressado o Jared some e só aparece bem depois...

– Ah, certo... Acho que vou procurar por ele.

– Fique à vontade. Vancouver não é uma cidade nem um pouquinho grande... – Jensen suspirou. Quando se está procurando alguém, Vancouver chegava a ser maior que o mundo.

– Então a gente se vê amanhã! – Jensen se despediu.

– Claro. Boa sorte com sua busca.

Jensen avisou a toda equipe que as gravações estavam suspensas até segunda ordem. Depois de ouvir protestos e resmungos, ele entrou em seu carro e começou a rodar pela cidade. Foi em todos os lugares que os amigos de Jared diziam que ele costumava freqüentar e nada. A cada lugar que ia e não o encontrava, Jensen sentia cada vez mais raiva do atorzinho mimado que estava infernizando sua vida. Quando já havia perdido todas as esperanças de encontrar o protagonista de Otherside, Jensen passou em frente ao bar onde Jared o havia levado uma vez. Precisando de uma bebida para esfriar a cabeça, Jensen entrou, se sentou no bar e pediu uma cerveja. O garçom rapidamente colocou uma garrafa diante dele. Jensen tomou um gole e deixou que a cerveja gelada que descia por sua garganta empurrasse para o fundo suas frustrações. Se ele não tinha mais casa, nem mulher e perderia o emprego, com certeza, não importava no momento. Apenas a paz que somente uma bebida poderia proporcionar depois de um dia muito duro de trabalho tinha algum sentido naquele instante. Quando alguém começou a cantar, Jensen se virou para ver quem era. Havia uma mulher extremamente bonita no palco. Infelizmente sua voz desmerecia sua beleza. Jensen já ia voltar a olhar para a sua garrafa no bar quando seus olhos passaram por um homem sentado bem perto do palco.

Jensen se levantou assim que o reconheceu. Foi até ele e se sentou a sua frente. Jared ficou surpreso com sua aparição.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntou como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

– O que você faz aqui? Eu não disse que você tinha mais quatro cenas para gravar?

– Não quero gravar cena nenhuma. – Jared virou o rosto como uma criança fazendo birra.

– Mesmo que quisesse, já mandei todo mundo para casa.

– Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Jared o olhou desconfiado.

– Quero conversar com você.

– Já não conversamos o bastante? – Jared estava arredio. Também pudera, depois do que Jensen lhe dissera.

– Jared, eu sinto muito pelas coisas que disse. – Jensen torcia as mãos. Não era bom em pedir desculpas, principalmente quando ele não estava errado. – Eu exagerei.

– Então você não me acha insuportável, mimado e egoísta? – Jared perguntou com desdém.

– Não. Eu falei sem pensar... – Jensen encolheu os ombros tentando o melhor para parecer arrependido.

– Não falou não. – Jared afirmou tomando um gole de sua bebida. – Você falou o que pensava e para ser sincero, eu também penso da mesma forma ao meu respeito. – Jensen ficou boquiaberto. Jared estava assumindo seus defeitos? – Eu sei que quero que tudo seja do meu jeito e que penso em mim antes de qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa. Eu sei...

Jared baixou o olhar e começou a brincar com o copo sobre a mesa. Jensen o observava sem saber se devia dizer alguma coisa ou não.

– Quando eu quero alguma coisa, Jensen, eu faço tudo para tê-la. – Jared disse. – Se essa coisa for alguém, eu não meço esforços até conquistá-la. Se isso é egoísmo, Não importa. É esse tipo de obsessão que faz de mim o que sou, até mesmo um bom ator.

– Eu entendo...

– Entende mesmo, Jensen. – Jared o encarou. – Por que se entende, então você sabe que o que eu quero é você.

– Ah...

– Será que você está aqui por que Bob e Emily te jogaram contra a parede? – Jared arriscou. Como Jensen ficou mudo, ele sorriu de lado. – Sabia.

– Eu preciso de você na série. – Jensen resolveu jogar limpo. – Se dependesse de mim eu escolheria um ator menos problemático para interpretar o Nick, mas o público quer você e Bob e Emily não querem nem ouvir falar em substituí-lo.

– Então você está com a corda no pescoço. – Jared concluiu.

– Não. Na verdade, eu estou em suas mãos.

– Sabe, você não devia me dizer essas coisas. Me faz ter idéias... – Jared brincou.

– O que você quer? – Jensen foi direto ao assunto.

– O quê? – Jared franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que você quer para deixar essa sua birra de lado e gravar as cenas que faltam.

– Está falando sério? – Jared parecia não acreditar.

– Estou, mas não ouse pedir para eu fazer sexo com você, por que não vai rolar. – Jensen avisou. – Há um limite para tudo.

– Certo. – Jared pareceu pensar sobre a proposta de Jensen. – Bom, já que sexo está fora, eu quero um beijo.

– O quê? – Jensen se surpreendeu. Jared já o havia beijado umas duas vezes. Será que apenas aquilo bastava? – É só um beijo? – Perguntou cauteloso.

– Só um beijo. – Jared garantiu.

– Mas você já me beijou umas duas vezes. – Jensen não conseguia acreditar que seria simples assim.

– É, mas agora eu quero que você me beije também.

– Certo. – Jensen suspirou aliviado. – Se a gente for até o meu carro...

– Não. – Jared cortou. – Não quero um beijo rapidinho no carro. Se eu vou gravar as cenas por um beijo, então eu quero que seja um beijo especial. Quero que seja feito como se deve, sem ficar com medo de algum paparazzo nos flagrar e postar uma foto nossa no jornal.

– Muito bem, se é isso o que quer... – Jensen não se importava muito com onde fosse, contato que acabasse rápido. – Vamos para um lugar mais privado.

– Que tal a minha casa? – Jared sugeriu.

– A sua namorada não está lá?

– Posso mandar ela sair. – Jared disse como se não fosse grande coisa.

– Deus! Não! – Jensen não queria que ninguém suspeitasse de seu acordo com Jared. – Eu estou ficando em um hotel. Vamos para o meu quarto.

II

O quarto era bem simples. Havia uma cama de casal e cômodas ao lado dela. Jared se sentou na beirada da cama enquanto Jensen preparava uma bebida para si. Jared não quis beber, mas Jensen precisava de uma bebida com certeza. Perguntou-se por que estava tão nervoso por causa de um beijo. Era só um beijo. Só um beijo.

– Pronto? – Jared perguntou.

– Quase. – Jensen virou a bebida toda na boca. – Agora estou.

Jared, então, se levantou e foi em direção a Jensen. O diretor foi recuando dois passos para cada um que Jared dava. Acabou batendo as costas na parede e olhando para o ator como se esse fosse um gato a encurralar o ratinho indefeso que era ele.

– Não fuja de mim. – Jared pediu com uma voz baixa e rouca.

– Não estou fugindo. – A voz de Jensen tremia.

Jared pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Jensen encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos esperando que os lábios de Jared fizessem contato com o seu. Mas o beijo não veio. Quando sentiu que as mãos de Jared estavam abrindo suas calças, Jensen abriu os olhos, mas o ator já estava se ajoelhando diante dele.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Jensen tentou fechar suas calças, mas Jared já tinha seu pênis na mão.

– Eu disse que queria um beijo, mas nunca disse onde iria te beijar... – Jared disse cinicamente antes de abocanhar o sexo de Jensen.

O diretor gemeu profundamente. Seu sexo mal se encontrou dentro da boca quente e úmida de Jared e já começou a se animar. Jensen amaldiçoou seu corpo super sensível que despertava com qualquer um fazendo um boquete nele, mesmo outro homem. Pensou em empurrar Jared para longe e acabar logo com aquela loucura, mas o homem estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Jensen não se lembrava de ter recebido um boquete tão bom assim em toda a sua vida. Ele se recostou contra a parede e se entregou de vez ao prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Suas mãos se fecharam com força nos cabelos de Jared e ele os puxou para trás a fim de aprofundar a chupada. Jared não protestou. Apenas gemeu mais alto como se a atitude de Jensen o tivesse excitado ainda mais. Jensen podia perceber as mãos de Jared em seu próprio sexo enquanto o chupava. Quanto mais forte era a sucção aplicada em seu membro, mais rápido as mãos de Jared se moviam em torno de seu pênis.

Jensen estava indo a loucura pela gostosa massagem que língua, bochechas e dentes de Jared lhe davam, mas também pela bela visão do ator ajoelhado à sua frente com seu pau na boca e masturbando o dele mesmo. Jensen sentiu que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

– Jared, eu vou... – Tentou afastar a boca do ator de seu sexo, mas Jared começou a sugá-lo com ainda mais vontade. Jensen nem pôde lhe dar um segundo aviso. Seu gozo jorrou dentro da boca de Jared que o engoliu sem pestanejar. Sêmen escorria de sua boca e de suas mãos. Eles haviam gozado quase no mesmo momento. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos acalmando seu ritmo cardíaco. Aquele fora o melhor boquete de sua vida. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Jared já estava de pé e limpava as mãos em um lenço enquanto fechava as próprias calças. Jensen ficou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Simplesmente continuou parado encostado contra a parede com as calças abertas e o pênis livre esmorecendo aos poucos.

– Não vai guardar isso? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso travesso a brincar nos lábios. – Ou será que está pedindo outro beijinho.

Jensen corou e correu a esconder seu pênis dentro da calça. Jared gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto seus ombros sacudiam. Jensen achava meio contagiante aquele jeito de Jared gargalhar e acabou abrindo um sorriso sem querer. O sorriso se transformou em uma risada um pouco alta quando o ator não parou de gargalhar. Ficaram os dois ali rindo como se não tivessem acabado de praticar sexo oral como preço para que ambos pudessem trabalhar um com o outro. Quando o riso morreu, eles ficaram olhando um para o outro, até que Jared falou:

– Foi bom fazer negócio com você, Jensen. – Ele sorriu de lado. – A gente se vê bem cedo amanhã para as gravações.

Jensen ficou calado enquanto Jaredia abria a porta e saia. Aquilo havia sido uma verdadeira loucura. Uma coisa era beijar Jared, outra bem diferente era deixar o homem o chupar. Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Porra! No que havia se metido?


	6. Chapter 6

I

Tentou as chaves, mas a fechadura havia sido trocada. Isso era um sinal bem claro de que ele não era bem vindo ali. Mesmo assim, ele tirou um velho prendedor de cédulas do bolso e introduziu a ponta no trinco. Após alguns segundos a porta se abria para um cômodo escuro. Ele entrou sem acender a luz. Com passos suaves e quase totalmente silenciosos, ele penetrou no cômodo se esgueirando feito um gato até alcançar o corredor que levava até os quartos. Porém antes de alcançar o primeiro quarto, ele teve que se desviar de um soco. Ele se abaixou e contra atacou seu agressor no escuro. Logo os dois estavam embrenhados numa luta corpo a corpo e ele se viu sendo jogado no chão. Seu agressor sacou uma faca e encostou a lâmina fria da arma em sua garganta.

– Não é uma boa ideia me matar. – Ele disse segurando a mão que empunhava a faca, mantendo a lâmina o mais longe possível de sua garganta.

– Me dê um bom motivo para não te cortar?

– Eu ainda sou seu marido. – Jensen disse. Danneel bufou, mas afastou a faca de sua garganta e saiu de cima dele. Jensen alisou a parte da pele onde a lâmina tocara. Constatou que não havia nenhum ferimento, ainda que a sensação da lâmina fria em contato com sua pele quente permanecesse. – Suas aulas de defesa pessoal realmente valeram à pena. – Disse se levantando.

– Por que invadiu a casa? – A mulher nem sequer olhou para ele enquanto seguia pelo corredor acendendo as luzes.

– Por que você trocou a fechadura. – Jensen foi até o quarto que dividiu com Danneel por anos.

– Se eu troquei a fechadura é por que não quero você aqui sem minha permissão. Não poderia ter batido?

– A casa ainda é minha. – Jensen disse indo em direção ao closet. – Vim buscar algumas coisas que você esqueceu-se de colocar na minha mala.

– Seja rápido. – Ela disse num tom seco.

– Por que a pressa? Está esperando alguém? – Jensen abriu um estojo de veludo e tirou dali três relógios de prata, ouro e bronze.

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Caso antigo ou novo? – Jensen enfiou suas coisas numa maleta e saiu do closet. Danneel estava no quarto apenas de lingerie lilás. – Caso novo. – Jensen disse. – Com certeza.

– Não é caso nenhum. – Danneel disse sem olhá-lo e começando a enfiar um vestido tubinho pela cabeça. – Ainda não, mas pode vir a ser.

– Você não perde tempo. – Jensen saiu do quarto sem o menor desejo de descobrir quem era o novo affair de sua esposa.

– Eu já perdi muito tempo de minha vida, Jensen. – Danneel gritou do quarto. – Com você.

Ignorando as palavras da mulher, Jensen saiu de casa e voltou para o carro. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça. Há menos de uma hora recebera o melhor boquete de toda a sua vida e se o autor do ato não tivesse sido um homem, Jensen estaria muito feliz. Era incrível como Jared Padalecki era capaz de deixá-lo completamente perdido. Sua vida já estava bagunçada o bastante sem aquele atorzinho metido vir virar seu mundo de ponta a cabeça.

Jensen estava indo em direção ao hotel onde estava hospedado quando o celular tocou. Ele atendeu sem olhar quem lhe ligava.

– Alô?

– É o Jensen Ackles? – Um voz firme e grossa perguntou.

– Sim, sou eu. – Jensen sentiu que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde.

– Eu sou Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – Disse. – Soube que você queria falar comigo...

Jensen ficou sem fala.

II

Jensen agradeceu quando o garçom lhe serviu vinho antes de se afastar com ar solícito. Morgan tomava seu vinho acompanhado de Salmão enquanto Jensen optara por uma salada com frango grelhado. Jensen havia tentado de todas as formas entrar em contato com Morgan assim que aceitou dirigir _Otherside_, mas foi tudo em vão. Perguntava-se por que Morgan decidira falar com ele agora.

– Então? Como vai indo com o Jared? – Morgan perguntou.

– Não muito bem. – Jensen foi sincero. Afinal não adiantava mentir sendo que Morgan lidara com Jared por muito mais tempo e o conhecia muito melhor que ele. – Jared é egoísta, egocêntrico e não sabe o significado de espaço pessoal. Toda vez que me encontro com ele sinto que ao invés de dirigir uma série, eu estou sendo feito de marionete por ele. – Desabafou. Morgan riu alto.

– Já era de se esperar. – Morgan disse. – Jared é assim mesmo. Mas isso... – Morgan tomou um longo gole de vinho, depois pousou a taça sobre a mesa enquanto olhava nos olhos de Jensen. – É só o começo.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Jensen ficou tenso.

– Convites para sair, ataques de ciúmes, beijos roubados de forma furtiva e ameaças sutis... – Morgan enumerou. – É só o começo, Jensen. – Morgan lhe sorriu de um modo triste. – Sinto em lhe dizer que daqui para frente, as coisas ficarão piores.

– Por que diz isso?

– Por que conheço o Jared e já passei por isso também. – Morgan sinalizou para o garçom e apontou a taça vazia. – No começo assusta, depois fica até comovente. Toda aquela dedicação e doçura... Por que o Jared pode ser muito doce quando quer. Aí a gente baixa a guarda e quando vê, já é um brinquedo nas mãos dele.

– ...– O garçom se aproximou e encheu a taça. Jensen guardou silêncio.

– Olha, Jensen, vou lhe dar um conselho: se afaste do Jared. Ele é perigoso. – Morgan disse. Jensen olhou nos olhos de Morgan. Queria ter certeza de que ele estava falando sério. – Você não acredita, não é? – Morgan riu.

– O Jared é egoísta, instável e arrogante. – Jensen disse. – Mas daí a chamá-lo de perigoso...

– Ele é. – Morgan ficou sério. – Eu só consegui me livrar do Jared com muito custo, porém foi por pouco. – Morgan olhou nos olhos de Jensen e o jovem diretor não conseguiu ver mentira em seus olhos. – Fuja. Abandone _Otherside_. Você provavelmente vai passar um mau pedaço em busca de trabalho, mas será melhor assim. O Jared não irá ferrar só a sua carreira. Ele irá ferrar com a sua vida.

– Me responda uma coisa, Morgan. – Jensen decidiu arriscar e fazer a pergunta que o estava incomodando profundamente. – Você e o Jared eram amantes? – Morgan sorriu.

– Você provavelmente definiria nossa relação assim, mas a verdade é que eu era um refém dos desvarios do Jared. – Morgan baixou a cabeça. – O Jared conseguiu me seduzir a tal ponto que eu não tinha sequer vontade própria. Eu tive que lutar muito para me libertar.

– Por isso lhe tiraram de _Otherside_? – Jensen estava curioso.

– Mesmo depois que rompemos, chegamos a trabalhar juntos por um tempo. Quando o Jared percebeu que não me conseguiria de volta, aí sim, eu conheci o inferno.

– Morgan, tudo o que você está dizendo... Não sei se posso acreditar.

– Você não é obrigado a acreditar em mim. – Morgan disse. – Eu pedi esse encontro por desencargo de consciência. O que você fará com as informações que eu lhe dei já não é da minha conta.

Jensen refletiu sobre as palavras de Morgan. Jared realmente passava dos limites muitas vezes, mas não era perigoso de verdade. A história do beijo inusitado foi constrangedor, mas não foi exatamente uma violência. Não era como se Jared o tivesse forçado. Se Jensen realmente não quisesse, poderia ter impedido Jared de fazer aquilo. Jared era como uma criança. Uma criança grande e mimada, mas não uma pessoa realmente perigosa.

III

O restaurante não era fino nem badalado. Era só um restaurante pequeno na beira da estrada como muitos outros que existiam em Vancouver. As mesas laterais podiam ser vistas através do painel de vidro que se estendia ao longo da fachada. Jared assistiu do carro do outro lado da rua, Morgan e Jensen se levantar para sair. Morgan havia estacionado o seu carro um pouco a frente de onde Jared estava. Quando o diretor atravessava a rua, Jared pisou fundo e foi para cima dele. Foi por pouco. Se Jeffrey não tivesse se jogado para o lado, Jared o teria atropelado em cheio. Sem sequer olhar para trás, Jared seguiu em frente. Sabia que Jeffrey o reconheceria e entenderia o recado.

IV

Jeffrey rolou no chão. Jensen correu até ele e várias pessoas saíram do restaurante para ver o que havia acontecido.

– Você se machucou? – Jensen perguntou. – Nem deu para anotar a placa daquele doido...

– Não precisa. – Jeffrey disse se levantando e segurando o cotovelo ferido. – Eu sei bem quem estava dirigindo.

– E quem era? – Jensen perguntou já temendo a resposta.

– Como se você não soubesse. – Jeffrey chegou até seu carro com a ajuda de Jensen. – Jensen, você é um cara legal, por isso vou lhe avisar mais uma vez: se afaste de Jared, pois ele é muito perigoso.

Jeffrey entrou no carro e se foi deixando Jensen confuso. Jensen precisava tirar aquela história a limpo a qualquer custo. Não podia ficar apenas cogitando se o que Morgan dissera era verdade ou não. Ele precisava se encontrar com Jared e perguntar. Não havia outro jeito.

V

O local escolhido para o encontro foi num quarto de motel. O local era discreto e confortável o bastante para que tivessem uma conversa tranquila. Ele estava nervoso. Havia tantas perguntas a serem feitas e tantas possíveis respostas que ele não queria escutar. Às vezes ficava irritado consigo mesmo por estar ali querendo tirar toda a história a limpo só por que alguém andou falando em seu ouvido.

Sua mente lhe mandava ficar alerta e procurar a verdade, mas seu corpo e seu coração lhe diziam o contrário. Se tudo era verdade, seria melhor não saber. Ainda estava se perguntando se continuaria ali esperando a verdade ou se iria embora com as mentiras, quando a porta se abriu.

– Há quanto tempo...

Ele se virou para ver quem havia entrado. Os cabelos loiros estavam mais curtos. A barba por fazer lhe deixava mais maduro. O terno aberto sem gravata lhe dava a aparência de um cáften e isso, de alguma forma, era meio sexy.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Mad. – Nick disse sem se mover. Ambos estavam em cantos opostos e não pareciam muito dispostos a se aproximarem um do outro.

– Fico feliz que você tenha sido idiota o bastante para me convidar. – Ela disse na voz de Adam. – Nick... Nick... Você não guardou nada do que eu lhe ensinei? – Ela foi rompendo a distância lentamente. – Se tem um inimigo mais forte que você, mantenha-se fora de seu alcance, mas o coloque sob sua vista. Avalie a situação e decida o melhor momento para atacar...

– Você não é minha inimiga, Mad. – Nick afirmou. – E não é mais forte do que eu.

– Ah, sou sim. – Ela sorriu com meiguice e Nick reconheceu aquele sorriso mesmo ele estando nos lábios de Adam. – Sou sua inimiga e sou mais forte que você. Sempre fui.

– Não precisamos fazer isso, Mad. – Nick tentou convencê-la. – Eu continuo te amando.

– E eu continuo querendo a sua cabeça. – Ela continuou avançando.

– Bem... – Nick respirou fundo. –_A The Riverside Society_ está querendo a sua.

– O quê? – Mad parou.

– Stª Cruz me procurou. Ele disse que me dará o perdão se eu te matar. – Nick ficou avaliando a reação de Madson. Ela pareceu perturbada, mas Nick não tinha muita certeza. Era estranho ver as expressões de Mad nas feições de Adam.

– Tem certeza de que foi uma boa ideia me contar sobre isso? – Mad perguntou assumindo uma postura mais defensiva. – Stª. Cruz está lhe dando sua carta de alforria. Se me matar, você fica livre de tudo.

– Se eu tiver que matar você, Mad, eu terei que me matar logo depois por que eu não posso viver sem você. – Nick disse se aproximando da mulher. – Mad, o que eu preciso fazer para te convencer de que eu te amo e de que podemos ficar juntos.

– Não. – Mad balançou a cabeça e recuou. – Eu não te amo mais.

– Ama sim. – Jared insistiu. – Ama sim. Você disse que me amou desde a primeira vez que me viu. Você me amou a ponto de se voltar contra os seus antigos amigos para ficar comigo. Você arriscou sua vida por mim. Não é possível que todo esse amor tenha desaparecido.

– Não... – Mad tentou continuar recuando, mas Nick a puxou para seus braços.

– Eu sei que pisei na bola, sei que te deixei de lado, mas nunca deixei de te amar. Por favor, nunca duvide do meu amor.

Nick fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu o corpo que abraçava sem vê-lo. Em sua mente era o corpo delicado de Caroline, a penúltima hospedeira de Mad, quem ele tinha nos braços. Eram seus olhos brilhantes, seus lábios sensuais, seu rosto delgado e suas curvas suaves. Quando Nick se inclinou para beijá-la, ela não o recusou. Seus lábios se abriram para recebê-lo e seus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço.

Quando o beijo se rompeu para que buscassem ar, Nick abriu os olhos e assistiu deliciado o rosto corado de Adam com aquela feição que Mad sempre tinha quando estavam nas preliminares. Nick voltou a abraçá-lo beijando seu pescoço e o conduzindo de costas até a cama. Mad se deixou conduzir. Nick praticamente o jogou sobre o colchão macio. Mad não se importou. Apenas começou a se despir tirando o blazer e desabotoando a camisa. Nick se deitou sobre ele enquanto fechava os olhos e se imaginava beijando e abraçando o corpo de Caroline, não o de Adam. Estavam se enroscando na cama, completamente entregues ao desejo, quando Mad abriu os olhos e se viu refletida no espelho do teto. O homem abraçado a Nick na cama era ela e, ao mesmo tempo, era Adam.

Nick mal se viu ser girado na cama. A adaga fora retirada de seu cinto e sua ponta afiada desceu rápida contra sua garganta. Mas Nick conseguiu segurar a mão de Mad. Os olhos azuis de Adam que há bem pouco tempo refletiam amor e desejo brilhavam de ódio e sede de sangue.

– Mad, por quê? – Ofegou.

– Acha que pode chegar aqui, me levar para cama e me fazer esquecer o que fez com o Adam? – Ela forçava a ponta da adaga para baixo. – Eu disse que iria tirar sua vida e vou.

Nick ficou lívido ao notar que Mad, não mentira. Ela era mais forte que ele. Por mais que fisicamente o corpo que Jared usava fosse mais forte que o de Adam, o poder de _waterman_ de Mad era maior. A ponta da adaga estava a centímetros de sua garganta quando alguém entrou chutando a porta. Os dois homens lutando na cama pararam para olhar para a mulher que invadira o quarto.

– Uau! – Slater Gina assoviou. – Que cena sexy!

A mulher apontava uma besta contra Mad. Nick pôde ver que a ponta da seta na arma era feita de lâmina imortal. A mesma lâmina das adagas dos _watermans_.

– Corta! – Jensen gritou já pulando de sua cadeira de diretor e indo para junto dos câmeras. – Essa cena ficou perfeita.

Chad sorriu e saiu de cima de Jared. O moreno apenas se esparramou na cama. Minne foi até Jensen receber de perto os elogios. Chad sentou na beirada da cama.

– Você está bem? – O loiro perguntou.

– Estou. – Jared disse cruzando os braços embaixo da cabeça. – Por quê?

– Por que, embora sua atuação tenha sido perfeita, antes de filmarmos, você estava longe.

– Bem... A perspectiva de me atracar com você na frente das câmeras não é muito confortadora.

– Nós dois sabemos que não é isso, então, que tal me poupar das suas fanfarrices?

– Certo. – Jared se sentou ao lado do amigo. – Eu vi o Jeffrey jantando com o Jensen ontem.

– E?

– Por que você acha que tem um "e"? – Jared disse num tom de voz de alguém que se sentia injustiçado.

– E? – Chad insistiu. Jared bufou.

– E eu joguei o carro em cima do Jeffrey quando ele atravessava a rua.

– Ah, Meu Deus, Jared! – Chad pareceu horrorizado.

– Relaxa. Eu não o atropelei. Ele pulou fora do meu caminho.

– Mas ele te reconheceu?

– Com certeza. – Jared sorriu com certa maldade. – Mas não vai falar com ninguém que fui eu, você sabe.

– Por que você fez isso? – Chad estava sério.

– Eu queria dar um aviso. Não quero o Jeffrey enchendo a cabeça do Jensen contra mim.

– Jared, eu vou te pedir pela última vez: deixe o Morgan em paz.

– Eu estou deixando. Ele é que foi se encontrar com o Jensen para inventar mentiras ao meu respeito.

– Mentiras? – Chad encarou Jared que desviou o olhar. – O Morgan não precisa inventar nenhuma mentira. Se ele contar ao Jensen metade do que você o fez passar, seu novo amor vai correr o mais rápido possível para longe de você.

– Jeffrey foi um erro, Chad. – Jared olhou nos olhos do amigo. – Um erro. Mas com o Jensen eu não vou errar.

– Mesmo? Por que até agora você tem feito tudo errado. – Chad passou a língua pelos lábios finos e voltou seu olhar para Jensen que estava mais a frente conversando com Minne. – Se quiser conquistá-lo, você terá que mudar de tática, irmão.

– Mudar de tática? – Jared pareceu confuso.

– Se você quer esse homem de verdade, então você deve conquistá-lo e não intimidá-lo como fez com o Morgan.

Jared ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas olhando para Jensen de longe. Por fim Jared balançou a cabeça concordando. Se fosse para ter Jensen, Jared até mudaria de tática.

VI

Jensen se dirigia ao seu carro quando viu Jared encostado nele. "De novo não..." Pensou aflito.

– O que faz aí, Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

– Você disse que queria conversar comigo, lembra? – Jared sorriu.

– Disse, mas... – Jensen estava cansado e acreditava que colocar Jared contra a parede não era tarefa para um homem cansado realizar. – As gravações terminaram muito tarde. Deixa para amanhã.

– Certo. – Jared se desencostou do carro e começou a se afastar. Jensen estranhou essa atitude.

– Fácil assim? – Jensen não conseguiu se conter. Jared se voltou para ele.

– Digamos que eu estou mudando de estratégia com você. – Jared disse.

– Mudando de estratégia? – Jensen não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

– Jensen, eu disse que queria você e quero, mas não vou te obrigar a nada, ok?

– Sério? Por que pelo que Morgan me contou, obrigar os outros a fazer o que não querem costuma lhe dar bons resultados.

– Jensen... – Por um momento Jared pareceu que iria protestar, mas ele se calou por um tempo antes de voltar a falar. – Eu e o Morgan tínhamos um tipo de relação diferente desde o começo. Eu sei que eu fui meio insistente com ele e até o pressionei demais, porém não quero fazer isso com você.

– Mas fez com o Morgan. – Jensen afirmou. – Ontem à noite, você tentou atropelá-lo, não foi?

– Ele disse que fui eu? – Jared pareceu realmente surpreso.

– Não precisou dizer. – Jensen estava cansado, mas já que havia começado, queria ir até o final. – Por que você fez aquilo?

– Era para ser só um susto. – Jared disse desviando o olhar. – Se eu realmente quisesse atropelá-lo, teria conseguido.

– Um susto? Mas para quê? – Jensen estava cada vez mais desconfiado de que havia muito mais entre Morgan e Jared do que o que o diretor lhe contara. – Do que você tem tanto medo que ele diga? Você tem medo de que ele me conte em detalhes todas as torturas as quais você o submeteu? É isso, Jared?

– Eu não torturei o Morgan. – Jared o encarou. – Eu, com certeza, o chateei, importunei e irritei, mas torturar não.

– Não é o que ele diz. – Jensen recuou um pouco.

– E você acredita nele. – Jared afirmou num tom de voz triste.

– Até agora, você não me deu um único motivo para duvidar dele. – Jensen foi firme. – Você ficou me cercando, me pressionando e até chantageando. Você me intimidou para conseguir "coisas" de mim... – Jensen corou.

– Se você está falando do boquete, lembre-se de que foi você quem foi atrás de mim e ofereceu o que eu quisesse.

– Mas não... – Jensen olhou de um lado para o outro para ver se alguém se aproximava – Não "aquilo"!

– Mas você gostou. – Jared disse. – Se não quisesse mesmo, você teria interrompido.

– Fácil para você dizer... – Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto. – Olha, o fato, Jared, é que você me assusta.

– Sinto muito. – Jared disse com sinceridade. – Eu nunca quis te assustar ou machucar. Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você. Quando estou apaixonado, eu perco meu juízo. Desculpe-me. Não vou mais te assustar.

– Por que não? – Jensen perguntou desconfiado. – Não está mais apaixonado por mim?

– Cada dia mais apaixonado. – Jared sorriu. – Por isso, eu decidi fazer um esforço e me controlar. Quero conquistar você, Jensen, mas da maneira certa. Se você deixar, é claro.

– Jared, eu não sou gay. – Jensen o lembrou.

– Eu sei. Mas se mesmo assim, se você me deixar ao menos tentar...

Jensen quase respondeu "sim" imediatamente só de ver a carinha de cachorro abandonado que Jared fez.

– Eu vou pensar.

– Obrigado. – Jared sorriu e se afastou.

Jensen entrou no carro pensando que talvez Morgan estivesse exagerando. Jared agora parecia bem menos perigoso do que após a conversa com o outro diretor.

VII

Jeffrey Dean Morgan saiu de seu apartamento e trancou a porta. Estava enfiando as chaves no bolso quando se sentiu observado. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, mas não viu nada. Pensou que fosse imaginação e seguiu até o elevador, apertou o botão, mas ele não subiu. Parecia estar parado em algum andar inferior. Como estava com pressa, Jeffrey decidiu ir pelas escadas. E Já estava no segundo degrau quando sentiu alguém o empurrando. Jeffrey desceu rolando por sete degraus e caiu esparramado no chão. De sua cabeça começou a jorrar sangue. Do alto da escada, alguém o observava.


End file.
